Twilight's Reign : A Forgotten Hero
by Nettik
Summary: An outcast in Hyrule High, Link is the mute boy. His silent persona makes him a strange one indeed. But when danger approaches Hyrule, a strange cloaked figure appears. Who is he, and why does Link always disappear?
1. Five Months Ago

**Heya guys! This is Midnight Hell~ Just played Twilight Princess recently, (I _know _it's been like 2 years since the release or something, but whatever) and I loved it! This is a new story just to tell you peoples who might've read some of my other stories in other categories. Also, I'm using the Wii version since that's the console I play it on, but Link'll still be left-handed.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Twilight's Reign : A Forgotten Hero

Disclaimer : I do not own any of The Legend of Zelda series.

**Summary **

An outcast in Hyrule High, Link is the mute boy. His silent persona makes him a strange one indeed. But when danger approaches Hyrule, a strange cloaked figure appears. Who is he, and why does Link always disappear?

**x.x. Five Months Ago .x.x**

_It's time like these when you yearn for the past_

_You yearn for times when things were easy, simple, and fun_

_You didn't have to worry too much, just the simple necessities_

_How simple it was back then_

_It's not that simple now_

A boy smiled as he and his horse galloped across the grassy fields of Hyrule. It was empty as usual, but peaceful all the same, devoid of the monsters that used to overrun the fields. The boy's brown horse zoomed across the fields at amazing speeds, the boy, clad in green, directing her. They soon slowed down into a trot and he navigated the horse through the rocky sides. Coming into a clearing, the boy glanced at a house where in front, a pile of dead branches and twigs laid, the scent of smoke still lingering.

He rode the horse towards a cave and through more pathways before they finally came to a bridge. At this point, the boy chose to hop off the horse and grab her by the reigns, leading her carefully across the rickety bridge.

Once they were on the other side, he led her further down, and they soon came to a fork. Taking the left path, he pushed open the gates, not even taking a glance at the sign next to it. The moment the boy let go of her reigns, the horse trotted into the water and began to drink. The boy, on the other hand, chose to sit down and play with the grass pricking at his sides.

The boy sighed, remembering how his mission had been a failure.

Searching through all of Hyrule took nearly five months, and this included asking everyone he knew for any traces of anything at all. He even searched through the caves he knew, and yet, he still came up with nothing. Five wasted months and all for nothing.

_Midna..._

She really _did_ destroy the only link to the Twilight Realm. It was as though it never existed in the first place as the Mirror Chamber itself in Arbiter's Grounds disappeared without a trace. Without it, there was no other link into the two realms.

That wasn't the only strange thing, too. While traveling, the boy couldn't shake off a strange feeling. It was that instinct he always had, but the boy ignored it. What could there possible be?

Zant and Ganondorf weren't alive, anyways.

Castle Town was expanding, the boy noticed. More Gorons that usual sat in the streets as they set up their stalls to sell their overly priced goods. In fact, he even saw a couple of Zoras sitting in the fountain situated in Central Castle Town. Renovation also seemed to be going on as well. Hyrule Castle, destroyed many months earlier, was now beginning to take shape. A couple more months, and it would be good as new. More people were crowded into Telma's Bar, but a certain Rusl wasn't there.

That was when things became strange.

Telma herself asked who the boy was. The Princess, who the boy fought evil with, threatened to send guards after him if he didn't state his reason for being in the castle. The Resistance, a group that (apparently) fought against the military that was too weak to do anything against a group that threatened to overrule the King of Hyrule, shooed the boy away as though he were a little kid.

Nothing seemed right. That is, until suddenly, Telma embraced the boy in a bone-crushing hug. The Princess smiled, a sudden change from her previous mood, and invited Link to sit down. The Resistance blinked and called back the boy, asking him, "Where are you going?" as though nothing occurred before. Others, he noticed, didn't say hello even though some were close friends. But the boy shrugged it off. Probably just in a hurry to get somewhere and didn't notice him, he thought.

The boy sighed as he laid down, folding his arms behind his head. The feeling came back again, and this time, he couldn't shake it off.

The boy's dirty blond hair shone in the sun, and his eyes closed, concealing his sapphire eyes. Currently wearing a green tunic, it seemed well-worn and old, yet held a strange feeling to it. A sword was strapped to his back by a brown belt, along with a metal shield that proudly proclaimed the Hylian crest on its surface. The green hilt of his sword, and the blade which held the insignia of Hyrule, showed it not to be the sword he'd been traveling with for many months. It was back in its rightful place, remaining there until it would be needed again.

The boy looked to be around 15-16 years old, meaning the trip he took happened a few weeks after his birthday.

"Epona," the boy said as he sat up. "Let's go." The horse neighed, gulping down some last mouthfuls of water, before trotting over to her owner. The boy stood up and brushed the dirt off him. He climbed onto his horse, and they rode out of the Springs. The two passed by yet another clearing before they finally reached their destination. To their right stood a large tree which towered over the clearing. The tree seemed to be supporting a house as a door peeked over a ledge.

He led Epona towards many patches of grass where she usually stayed. "I'll be right back," the boy called over his shoulder as he began climbing up the ladder. As he climbed, the boy noted that the peace and silence here hadn't changed one bit since he left, of course, except for the occasional calls of birds. Swinging open the door, the sight of his home greeted him. Only just a bit more dust, his home was exactly how he left it.

The boy blinked at the sudden thought, his smile faltering.

_'How strange,'_ he thought. Whenever he went on trips, Ilia always cleaned his home for him, no matter how much he asked for her not to. Once he got back, she'd be waiting, asking him many questions, and scolding him for anything that may have happened to Epona.

The boy shrugged it off again, along with the strange feeling. _'Ilia's probably busy,'_ he thought and dropped his bag onto a chair. The boy turned into what looked like a pit... Black and empty. But then again, this was what the boy called his basement. Rather than taking the ladder down, he jumped and landed on his feet safely. Reaching to his left almost blindly, he grasped onto a lantern and lit it.

The basement immediately brightened as though someone just flicked on a switch. Inside the basement were numerous amounts of items. Bookcases filled with books, paintings covered by white sheets, mirrors, cobwebs and spiders. Choosing to ignore these things, the boy walked to the end of the room in favor of what lied there.

A treasure chest sat, covered by dust after being neglected for so long. The chest was blue and lined with silver. Setting down the lantern carefully, as to not spill any oil, he opened it up. Inside was a gleaming purple rupee.

The boy pocketed it, filling up his pouch to the max. Turning around, he walked back and blew out the lantern once he got to the ladder. Once the boy reached the main level of his home again, he grabbed his bag and exited his home, ready to go and meet his friends again.

The boy jumped off the ledge, and like before, landed safely on his feet. He smiled at Epona.

"Ready to go meet Ilia, girl?" he asked and Epona nodded. Climbing on, he began to direct Epona towards the gate. However, just before he could go through, someone jumped in front of Epona.

She swerved abruptly to avoid hitting the person, but in the process, knocked the boy off her. The horse neighed as if to say sorry. Suddenly, a wooden sword was pointed in front of the boy's face, and he looked up to see a familiar brown-haired boy.

"Talo, what are you doing?" the boy asked, blinking in confusion at him. Talo looked at him surprised, his gaze flickering to the sword strapped onto the boy's back. Talo gulped and tried to calm the shaking in his hands as he glared at the boy.

"W-who are you and h-how do you know my name?" Talo asked and cursed himself inwardly for stuttering. The boy stared at him in confusion again.

"Talo, try to lower the sword down for now," a voice said. "Let's not threaten him." Bo, the mayor of Ordon Village, kept his gaze firm on Talo as he slowly lowered his sword. A blond-haired girl stood to the right of the mayor, looking at the boy carefully.

He got up. "Talo?" he asked. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Link." Talo took a step back.

"Sorry, but I don't know anybody named Link," Talo said. Link's eyes widened and turned to the blond-haired girl.

"Ilia?"

The girl took a step back.

_'Not again...' _Link thought as he bit his lip. Bo stepped in front of her daughter.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But we don't know who you are. We'd like you to leave." The adults nearby nodded in agreement, and Link stared at them in shock.

"I live here," Link finally said, gesturing to the house built inside the tree. Everyone but Link exchanged glances with each other until finally, a blond boy spoke up.

"You mean that house?" he asked.

"Colin, shh!" his mom said, but he ignored her.

"No one's lived there for 16 years," he said, and everyone nodded once more. But Link shook his head in denial, not about to give up just yet.

"I've only been gone for 5 months. Look, Ilia, you gave this to me in Kakariko Village." Link withdrew something from his pocket, a horse-shaped white whistle called the Horse Charm.

But Ilia just looked at curiously.

"I'm sorry," she said honestly. "I've never seen it before. Well, I've wanted to make one, but there are no horses around her. Fado is buying a horse from Castle Town today, and I'm going to make one for him." Link stared at the group in disbelief. His eyes suddenly fixed its gaze on the sword in Talo's hand as he remember a small fact.

"Talo... who gave you that sword?" Link asked, and Talo shrugged.

"Don't know," he said. "But someone gave it to me 'bout a little more than a year ago." Link grimaced, coming to a grim conclusion. Someone... someone erased their memories... and replaced them with new ones. But apparently, they didn't know much about their personal lives.

A girl stepped in front of Talo. "Listen, whoever you are - "

"Beth, what are you doing?! I can handle him!" Talo hissed, but Beth ignored him.

"Stop questioning us, and leave us alone!" she yelled. The adults nodded, noticing how uncomfortable the children were. Link stared at them in shock.

He wanted to say something... say anything that would make them change their minds. But something made him bite his tongue and clench his fists as he dropped his gaze to the ground and nodded.

"Okay then..." he whispered and turned around to climb back onto Epona as he pocketed the charm. Link turned her around and lead her out of Ordon Village. But little did he know, as soon as the adults left, the children followed him to the Springs, and Talo fumed.

"How dare he! We tell him to leave and he goes here instead?!" Talo growled. Colin managed to quiet him down before Link could hear them.

"Maybe he's just coming here to sort out his thoughts. I mean... he really did look sad," Colin whispered. They watched from behind the vine-covered walls and saw Link sitting on the ground. In his hand was a grass whistle with a strange figure perched on top.

Ilia gasped.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked as her gaze shot to her.

"He shouldn't have picked those," Ilia murmured. "Those whistles are extremely rare. I can barely find them. I mean, they used to grow inside the Ranch, but not anymore. And I know Hyrule field has some, but we're barely allowed to go outside anymore. The whistles only grow back some of the time.

Beth turned to the boy in anger. "How dare he!" she growled, her grip tightening on the iron bars in front of her – the only thing separating her from mobbing Link.

"They only grow back if the person can blow the tune to the whistle," Ilia explained. "There are two types, the Hawk and Horse Whistle. No one knows it, not even Rusl. Without it... there's only a 25% chance the whistle will grow back." Before Ilia could say anything else, a beautiful melody started playing.

It made them all freeze.

Link chuckled as Epona started to trot towards him and he patted her head.

"Even after all these months, this song is still your favorite," he murmured. "You know, I heard that the previous Hero played this song for his own horse. Learned the song from a girl on a ranch called, I think... Lon Lon Ranch?"

"_Link, you really don't believe that, now do you?" _Epona asked, and Link chuckled, smiling as he stroked his horse.

"Wondered when you were going to start talking to me again," Link said. The children looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Does he understand horse language or something?" Malo asked, staring in bewilderment at the blond. Link sighed as he dropped his hand, and his gaze fell to the spring water.

"Do you think there is another link to the Twilight Realm, Epona?" he asked. "If there wasn't, how could I understand you. I can understand you and Kaia, but other than that, no one else when I'm human." The children looked at him again in confusion.

"Alright, he's officially crazy," Talo confirmed.

Ilia frowned. "Maybe she's not," she said, earning crazed looks from Beth, Talo, and Malo. "I mean, lots of things have happened that we can't explain or remember."

Colin agreed.

"No, he's crazy," Talo interrupted. Ilia and Colin were about to argue back, but a sudden force stopped them in their tracks. Looking through the bars, they saw that the water started to slosh and swirl around, a bright light shining from the top of the Spring.

From it, came a ox-like figure, and they stumbled back in shock.

"_O' Hero chosen by the Gods..."_ Link stumbled from the sudden appearance but quickly stood up. _"You return home to see everything is not as it was five months ago... This is the work of something we can not explain... There is evil lurking once more. You are needed." _

Link looked up at the Light Spirit. "Ordona," he said. "Is this the reason my friends can not remember who I am?"

"_It is,"_ Ordona said. _"Hero, remember. Ganondorf possessed the Triforce of Power. When the wielder dies, the Triforce piece will seek a new person worthy of its power. Beware... he is stronger than any foe you or your ancestors have faced..."_ Ordona looked as if it were about to say more, but suddenly, it fell down to the water with a splash. The air suddenly grew tense and cold, and Epona reared up her legs.

Link turned around.

_WHACK!_

Link gasped as something collided with his head, sending him down into the water. Everything just went black after that.

~*~*~*~*~

The children had to stifle a gasp as they saw a figure in black appear out of thin air behind Link. The figure hit him on the head with a strange black stone that seemed to be pulsing dark energy out from it.

The man grabbed Link by his head and pulled him up, leaving his feet dangling a foot from the ground. Epona reared up her legs again and charged towards the man. However, she stopped suddenly, and was thrown by magic as the man held out a glowing arm.

Ilia covered her mouth with her hand as she looked away.

Only Colin noticed the man withdrawing a dagger the length of his forearm, and stabbing it right into Link's chest. As the man released his grip, Link's body fell to the water in a crumpled head.

He turned to face the children.

The man's skin was dark and tanned, much like those pictures the children saw of the different races in a book which Fado bought for them. He had golden eyes and dark violet hair, the color of dusk. A smile that didn't quite fit him was on his face.

"This won't be the last you see of me, children..." the man whispered in a eerie voice that sent shivers down their back. "I'll be back... oh yes, I'll be back... And then... prepare... for a _**NIGHTMARE!"**_ The man cackled before disappearing.

"Oh my..." Beth murmured. Suddenly, the light spirit popped up as though a barrier that had been keeping it out suddenly broke. Its gaze went towards the crumpled body of Link.

"_Take care of him," _it said and disappeared.

"H-hey! W-wait!" Talo yelled, but it was too late. The Light Spirit was already gone. The sound of Ilia gasping made his attention turn to her, who was currently turning Link over to examine his wounds.

"His cuts are deeper than I expected," she murmured. "Talo, Beth, go get help." Beth quickly ran out, but Talo stayed where he was.

"What do you mean?" Talo questioned. "Why should we help him? You saw it! He was talking to his horse and some spirit!" He waved his arms for emphasis.

"We can't let him die!" Ilia screamed. She quickly glanced down at Link whose breathing was becoming shallow by the moment. "Talo... please."

This stopped him cold. Talo made some strangled noises that sounded as though he was trying to say something, but he just couldn't, before giving up and running as fast as he could back to the village.

Colin rushed over to Link and Ilia. "Is there something we can use to stop the bleeding?" he asked. A neigh interrupted them, and they saw Epona limping towards them. "Something wrong, girl?"

Epona gestured towards the saddle. Inside were bandages which Colin took out.

"Ilia, here," he said, handing Ilia the bandages. She quickly wrapped them up as best as she could before carrying him over to dry ground.

"Talo? Where are you taking us?" The sound of Bo's voice drifted towards the Spring, and Ilia quickly turned to look towards the entrance.

"Dad!" Ilia screamed. Bo ran towards the entrance.

"Ilia? What's happening – Oh my goddesses..." Bo stopped short.

"Dad, please! Help him!" Ilia screamed, tears threatening to spill over. Bo quickly picked up Link, grimacing at the sight of the blood which was already seeping through the bandages. They rushed to the village, Epona limping behind them.

~*~*~*~*~

Ilia and her father stood besides the bed in their house, the rest of the children and Rusl standing outside.

"Will he be okay?" Ilia asked quietly. Bo nodded, sighing as he rubbed his head.

"Barely made it," he muttered. "He was lucky that the Spring was there, or else he would have died a long time ago." Ilia sighed in relief. Staring at the sleeping face of Link, she couldn't help but feel relief and concern for this boy she never met before.

Bo turned to the children.

"Now, would you mind telling me what happened?" he asked, and the children looked at each other nervously.

"Well, you see..."

~*~*~*~*~

Bo sat down on the couch, looking at the children skeptically.

"A giant rock I can understand. Maybe even him talking to his horse. But not the Light Spirit part, the rock being charged with black energy, magic, or the guy appearing out of thin air. Are you sure you're not making this up?" he asked, looking up again at all the children. They nodded.

"We saw him talking to a weird flowing giant orb which turned into a Ox, and the guy hitting this guy!" Talo yelled. Bo sighed, rubbing his head. Suddenly, they heard a groan and they turned to Link whose eyes slowly opened.

"Oh, you're awake!" Ilia said as she rushed to Link's bedside.

"I-Ilia?" Link whispered and she nodded.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Link nodded slowly.

"Think so..." he muttered. "What happened?"

"W-well... Wait, don't you remember? You got hit in the head by something charged with magic... I think..." Ilia murmured, not so sure about what she had said. Link's eyes widened and he shot up into a sitting position.

"WHAT?!" Link immediately regretted his actions as his head began to pound.

Bo stood up. "Woah there!" he shouted. "Don't move so quickly. You were just hurt." Rusl laid him back down gently as Link took a breath. He glanced at Ilia, then Rusl, and finally Bo.

"Magic?" he asked carefully. Ilia shrugged.

"We... we're not really sure..." she said. "All we know is that you were talking to your horse.

Some light spirit appeared and talked to you, but we couldn't hear it. All we know was that it said 'to take care of you' after some guy with golden eyes and violet hair appeared and hit you." Link nodded, sighing.

"Ok..."

"Rest up," she said and left to go outside with the others. Link sighed again.

"Golden eyes... Violet hair... Definitely not Ganondorf," he muttered. Closing his eyes, Link found himself sleeping once more.

~*~*~*~*~

"Can't we just take care of him until he gets better?" Ilia asked but Bo shook his head.

"Ilia... We can't... He's... he's an outsider and the person that knocked him unconscious might come looking for him again," Bo explained. Sera frowned as she stroked her cat.

"Well, the boy is really hurt," she said. "Would it hurt to let him stay with us for one more day?"

"Besides, he's already asleep," Uli commented. Everyone peeked through the window to see that Link really did fall asleep.

"He's hurt badly, Bo. We can't just let him die," Rusl spoke. Bo frowned.

"But, are you sure?" he asked. Rusl nodded. Bo sighed.

"I guess I agree. I mean, he seems so familiar." Bo reluctantly agreed, "Fine, the boy shall stay here for only one more day, but that is it." Everyone nodded, and the rest silently cheered.

~*~*~*~*~

Link awoke several hours later as the moon shone high in the sky. Slowly getting up, Link sighed. Despite the fact that he'd been sleeping, tiny bits of their conversation drifted into his mind. Even though it hurt, he knew what Bo said was right. The man might come looking for him and he wouldn't be able to stop him from hurting anyone in his condition.

_'I wonder what the Light Spirit told me...' _Link thought. He couldn't remember a single thing... _'I'll... I'll leave Ordon Village...' _He decided and carefully got up.

"I'm in the main room..." Link murmured. Ilia slept, sound asleep upstairs and so was Bo. Everyone else slept in their own homes, believing that he wouldn't be able to get up with his injuries. Link carefully slipped on his tunic and wrote a small note.

He grabbed his sword and shield on the way out and slid out the open window. Glancing back, he realized something. Everyone would soon completely forget about and he could do nothing about it. And that soon was coming a lot sooner than he thought it would.

Outside, Epona was chewing on grass and Link smiled at her. Bandages wrapped her leg, but it seemed like she could walk. "Ready, girl?" Link asked softly as he stroked her. She neighed softly and Link nodded. Leading her by the reigns, they went and stopped by Ordon Springs. He called out for the Spirit many times, only to discover that Ordona would not appear.

With a sigh, Link and Epona left the place, walking into the empty Hyrule Fields. Unlike before, the silence was not welcoming. It felt chilly and cold as the moon shone high, and a cold wind blew throughout all of Hyrule.

"Well, Epona... Welcome... to our new life."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Um, please review if you like it...**

**-Midnight Hell**


	2. Hyrule High and the Hero of Twilight

**Hey! This is Midnight Hell! Finally got a new chapter up. Um, before I actually start the chaper, I'd like to answer some questions for TheLeagueOfExtraodinaryMorons.**

**1) During the 5-month journey Link had, he was guided by the Light Spirits, but unfortunately couldn't help him. As the Hero of Twilight, they decided to tell him a bit more about Hyrule, and how the land has changed. When the Light Spirits remembered about Epona, they told Link about Lon Lon Ranch, where there was a horse called Epona. Unfortunately, no one knows what happened to Lon Lon Ranch. The Light Spirits weren't actually there when the Hero of Time existed, but they were given information by the Sages. This is how Link knows about Lon Lon Ranch in the first chapter.**

**2) Yup! xD They really are gullible...**

**3) Link will be doing both, since most of the places, he won't be able to see since they were destroyed. So, Link will _somehow _travel back into the past...and see the places. Also...(Hint) haven't you ever noticed how familiar Ordon Village is like Kokiri Forest? **

**Btw, I changed the summary, considering the fact it gave out too much info, lol.**

**Hope that answers it! Well, now onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**Twilight's Reign : A Forgotten Hero**

Disclaimer : I do not own any of The Legend of Zelda series.

**Summary **

An outcast in Hyrule High, Link is the mute boy. His silent persona makes him a strange one indeed. But when danger approaches Hyrule, a strange cloaked figure appears. Who is he, and why does Link always disappear?

**x.x. Hyrule High and the Hero of Twilight .x.x**

Sandals slapped against the pavement, and a hand reached up to wipe the sweat off his brow. The sun was unusually bright for a autumn day and the cool breezes which usually swept over Castle Town were absent today.

Stuffing his hand back into his knee-length brown shorts, the boy continued his trek down the cobblestone streets. His long white sleeves, rolled up to his elbows, revealed two thin, yet slightly muscular arms and the two small blue rings in his ears glinted in the sunlight.

No one casted a glance at the boy as he walked by the buildings and down many roads. The buildings seemed much bigger than long ago and the fountain itself was triple the size. Glancing up into the rays of the sun, he raised a hand and caught a glimpse of a waterfall. A faint smile went across his lips.

_'How much Castle Town has changed,' _the boy mused. The sound of laughter caught his ears and the boy turned. There, next to the fountain, four kids ran. Two were Hylian. The other two, a Goron and a Zora. They laughed as they began to play tag and the boy gave a small chuckle. Looking up, he saw how much Hyrule Castle towered over the town now. Nearly quadruple the size it was a year ago, Castle Town looked nothing like it did a year ago.

The boy slowed to a stop nearby a building whose window panels gave a view of what was displayed. As for his reflection... most would see what they looked like now. Others, however, didn't know the power a mirror could have. Only some did and the boy saw exactly what his heart desired.

An image of a hero. A forest green tunic with the Master Sword strapped across his back. The Legendary Hero of Twilght.

_'Link... how much more must you keep this disguise on?' _He thought but continued onto his destination. He passed by the Gorons who selled Springwater and exited Castle Town into the courtyard. He sighed, adjusting his bag which slung over his shoulders and continued down. To the left of the large gates which now covered the entrance to South Castle Town, another pair of gates sat.

The hillsides which once marked the edge of the courtyard were absent and now, there stood numerous buildings. A plaque said it all.

_Hyrule Academy_

Around ten months ago, Castle Town began to renovate along with Hyrule Castle which had been destroyed. The King of Hyrule decided that there would be a school that would give education to not only Hylians, but also Gorons and Zoras. It explained the rare sight that Link had seen the last time he journeyed through Castle Town. The adventurous life Link knew back then was gone. Now, he was like any other kid, just a normal Hylian going to school. A fact that greatly relieved him and made him dread it as well.

Walking through the gates, the guards standing guard glanced at each and every single one of them. Many white buildings housed numerous classrooms and teachers. A courtyard stretched before it, a place where many students loved to lounge around right before school. The giant pillar now held a bell, which was rung right before the start of class and the end of it. Trees lined the outer rims of the walls and flowers grew here and there.

Link walked by everyone but he couldn't help but stare at a short, blond-haired girl with blue-green eyes. She wore a light green t-shirt and a white skirt, surrounded by many of her friends, few of those who used to live in Ordon Village... His friends.

_'Ilia...' _But Link quickly averted his gaze as soon as Ilia turned to look around. He passed right by Ilia and she never knew who'd been staring at her.

"Ilia? Something the matter?" Beth asked, waving a hand in her face. Ilia turned to her friend, shaking her head and offering a sheepish grin.

"No, no, it's alright," she said. "I just thought someone was staring at me, is all." Talo grinned, nudging Ilia.

"Who wouldn't?" He asked and Ilia blushed as Beth whacked Talo on the head.

"Idiot! She already has a boyfriend!" Beth yelled and Talo whined, rubbing his head. Hands suddenly wrapped around the sides of Ilia's waist and she blushed an even darker shade of red. Ilia spun around and playfully hit the boy in the arm.

"Naiga!" She yelled and the boy grinned. His black hair stuck out in different directions and his brown eyes sparkled with mischief and a bit of love for the girl in front of him. Link froze, his hand on the door when Ilia yelled Naiga's name. Looking into the glass door for a reflection, he frowned at the sight. However, he just sight and walked into the building, up to the third floor and into the third room.

Strange, his room number was 333 and it resembled the mark of the Triforce on his hand.

As Link continued up the stairs to the second floor, he heard the sound of footsteps. The footsteps were light, most likely a girl's. The sound didn't resound as much, meaning the footsteps belonged to a student. His eyebrows furrowed together. _'How strange...' _he thought. _'Most people aren't even here at this time... Wonder who could it be?'_

His answer soon came. Glancing up, Link saw someone most thought they would never see in their lifetime. A princess.

Walking down the stairs was none other than Zelda Harkinian. Her blond hair bounced with every step, and her violet-blue eyes were concentrated on the book she was reading. Strangely enough, she did not trip like most would. But then again, what else would you expect from a princess?

Her Highness wore a light pink shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, apparently to ward off the cold which did not come today. Her blue, knee-lengthed skirt ruffled with every step and the book she held in her hands was thick, titled _Hyrule's History_.

Zelda, of course, didn't notice him.

Link never knew he'd been staring until Zelda finally disappeared from view, and out into the courtyard, where she placed her book inside of her leather bag. Link slapped himself on the head mentally. _'Idiot,' _Link thought. _'What are you doing, staring at a princess?' _

He sighed and began to walk up the stairs into his room. Sitting down, Link stretched and yawned quite loudly. Haven't getting much sleep last night, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Link sat in the far left corner of the room, close to the windows. The room was empty, void of its usual chatter and noisiness.

Glancing out the windows, Link could see the entire courtyard. Zelda was already down there, sitting quite close to a boy. His hair was black, neat and messy at the same time. His gold eyes were kind and gentle, yet only to Link did he show his cruel side.

Link scoffed inwardly, _'No wonder the King chose him...' _No one, except for a few teachers, knew the boy's other side. However, they didn't dare tell, in fear of being accused by the King of lies of the boyfriend of his daughter.

Even Goode, boyfriend of Zelda Harkinian, managed to win the heart of a princess and the good side of a King. It was no wonder why he was so famous. Not only that, but he and Naiga Higashi were best friends. This fact wasn't one for Link to rejoice at.

Around twenty minutes later, the bell finally rang. Its sound vibrated throughout the school and everyone came rushing in just moments later. The class was full of tall and short people, some two years older and some a year younger. Though many weren't the same age as him, the principal decided to mix up the ages to help everyone get along with each other. Ilia and her group, Zelda, and the two girl's boyfriends all came in. They all rushed to their seats, but the seat next to Link was empty. Like always.

No one ever sat by him.

It was all because Link didn't talk. Rather... he _chose _not to talk. Known as 'The Mute Boy', it was the reason why no one ever paid any attention to him, and why he was so invisible. The only tim he ever got any attention was when he was being called on in class... or getting beat up. who else other than by Zelda and Ilia's boyfriend, Naiga and Even, the strongest two in their school.

Link sighed, his gaze flickering from the board to Ilia and her friends, and back.

Just like he'd predicted. The entire village forgot about him only days after he'd left, going on with their daily lives. Link took refuge in a large cave, drinking one blue potion a day to speed up his healing. Days later, he and Epona arrived at Castle Town, only to realize this time, no one remembered them. He meanaged to get a house in a secluded area, one that everyone overlooked.

Two months later, the school stood tall. A week later, everyone from Hyrule moved into Castle Town, abandoning their homes for a place better than the rest. In ways... it was.

Castle Town became triple the size it'd been long ago. Holding more than enough room to house everyone in all of Hyrule in the new reconstructed Castle Town, it fitted the Castle's rebuilt structure that loomed over the town with a sense of protection.

Rocks brought down by the Gorons were used to build a new residence that surrounded the town. One part of a artificial mountain unihabitated by Gorons, instead was housed by Zoras. Using a system recently developed, the water ran down as a normal waterfall would. Then, it would come back up the mountain and back down again.

Exactly like Zora's domain, the Zoras gladly accepted this as their new home. The lake which formed just outside of Castle Town separated into a smaller lake which held drinking water. The stones at the bottom were clean, and prevented dirt from seeping into the water.

Minutes later, a woman with wavy brown hair and kind, violet eyes walked in. She carried folders and papers in her arms, her heels clicking against the tiles. Sitting down at the brown desk, she pulled out a folder, along with a list.

"Princess Zelda Harkinian?" The woman called out and Zelda raised her hand.

"Here, Mrs. Haneka," she said. Link let a small frown appear as he stared at her.

_'I wonder... who could be strong enough to erase not only the Princess's memory, but also all of Hyrule?' _Link thought. He himself could not remember what the conversation between the Light Spirit and him been about, nor could he remember the presence which he'd sensed before.

"Even Goode?"  
"Here."

"Ilia Hikari?"  
"Here."

"Naiga Julius?"  
"Here."

"Zachary Co?"  
"Here."

"Minato Dana?"  
"Here."

"Talo Elijia?"  
"Here."

"Malo Elijia?"  
"Here."

"Beth Lili?"  
"Here."

"Colin Nakagi?"  
"Here."

"Link Tasogare?" Link, instead of saying 'here', simply raised his hand. Mrs. Hankea looked up, smiling at Link as she nodded. He'd almost forgotten that she was one of the few teachers nice to him. She was his music teacher, history teacher, math, language arts... basically, Mrs. Haneka was his only teacher. After ten more names, she finally began class.

"Today, we will be learning the old legends passed down from generation to generation. Few, ever really hear of the truth really," she said, scanning the room. Mrs. Haneka was one of the few teachers who everyone would listen to. Her eyes took a faraway look to it and her voice made everything sound much more interesting and mysterious than it really was.

"It is not in the books you have right now," she said, stopping a student who began to pull out their textbook. "Instead, it is in this book." She held up a strange, faded green book. The cover seemed well-worn, yet Link seemed to sense something coming from it...

The cover held the sign of the Royal Family on it, including three stones which lined up at the bottom. Each stone was a different color and a different design. One green, one red, and one blue. Beneath that, were some strange symbols.

Link stifled a gasp as he recognized the writing as that of Ancient Hylian.

_The Legend of the Hero of Time_

That was what it read. Hero of Time? From what he'd heard from the Light Spirit, the Hero of Time was the very first Hero to emerge. The very one to seal away Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. The tunic which Link used to wear probably came from the Hero of Time himself.

"Ilia, can you pass them out?" Mrs. Haneka asked, and Ilia nodded as she stood up to get the books. Mrs. Haneka then turned to Link. "Link, can I talk with your for a second?" Link nodded. People stared at him, wondering exactly what trouble he'd gotten into.

As soon as they were outside in the hallway and the door was closed, Mrs. Haneka turned to Link. "Link, I know how much you love to hear the legends," she said. "So, I'm going to give this to you." Link blinked in surprise as she held the book out in front.

"It's all in Ancient Hylian, but I know you can read it." Link's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't be so surprised. I knew from your reaction that you could read it. Take it, it's actually the journal of the Hero of Time. He gave it to a trusted friend to hold and went to Castle Town afterwards. Apparently, he never came back. Some people say he returned to his childhood home, but they could never venture far into the magical woods. Only the actual legend is what we can read. Take it," she said. Link hesistated.

"I won't take no for an answer." Link sighed as he took the book. Mrs. Haneka smiled as she walked back inside. Link sat down in his seat, no one bothering to look at him. Glancing down, he finally realized exactly what he'd sensed before. Magic.

_'Well, it's no surprise,' _he thought. _'Most books don't last for this long.' _

"This book holds the tale of how Hyrule was created. Read it throughly because in two days, there will be a multiple-choice quiz, twenty questions on it. The day after that, we'll be going outside of Castle Town into the fields. I already sent home the permission slips last week, those will be due by tomorrow." The class groaned.

These days, barely anyone ventured out of Castle Town. Castle Town held many fields now, just big enough for few to grow their own food and get milk from the goats and cows that lived in their pastures.

Talo stood up. "But why do we have to do out to the fields?" He asked. He didn't like it. He didn't know why, but probably because of the stories that some people said. That there were _monsters _which came out during the night. Mrs. Haneka sighed.

"Now, now, Talo. This will be a great experience. Castle Town may seem like it has everything, but nothing is greater than the real thing itself," she said. Before Talo could retort, a large sound vibrated throughout the entire school, signaling the end of class.

"There's the bell. Go to your other classes. I have another to tend to," she said, shooing them all out except for Link. The rest of the class came in. The day went on fairly quickly and Link was eager to get home. One, he could read the real story of the Hero of Time. Two, he wanted to get past the 'Kings' of Hyrule Academy.

"Yo, mute-boy." Link sighed silently.

_'So close...' _Link thought and turned around. He left his bag drop to the floor with a silent thud behind him, so that the book wouldn't get damaged. Naiga stood there, along with three other boys. Even, Minato, and Zach. They were, of course, friends of Naiga. Each of them shared something in common. They all liked to beat up Link.

Naiga smirked. "Why were you going so fast, Tasogare?" Link winced at the use of his last name. Weird, Link managed to destroy the evil Twilight beings, and yet, his own last name meant _Twilight_.

Link stayed silent. He always did. He wasn't known as the 'Mute-boy' for nothing.

His gaze suddenly dropped to the ground, resisting the urge to roll out of the way like he did before. Two seconds later, Link was slammed against the lockers behind him and grunted, feeling the handle of the case digging into his back.

A fist collided into Link's stomach and Naiga let go of his collar. He slid to the ground, faking pain. Looking up through his bangs, he saw Zach hover above him. Grabbing the back of his shirt, he kneed Link in the stomach. The three boys soon joined in.

Naiga laughed at Link. "No wonder you're parents left you! You're weak!" Link held back the anger that suddenly appeared, clenching his fists together. Even swept Link off his feet, but they had forgotten about something.

_Bang_

Link fell to the ground, cursing inwardly at the pain at his head. Reaching up to his head, he felt something warm. He knew what is was based off of the faces which the four boys were making. Even took a step back.

"Oh shi-"

"Even! Zach! Minato! Naiga! What have you done this time?!" Mrs. Haneka's voice rang throughout the empty corridors.

"Run!" Naiga yelled, scrambling down the stairs along with the other boys. Mrs. Haneka glared at them, before staring worriedly at Link. He lay on the ground, clutching his head. His eyes seemed clouded, probably out of it right now. She carried him over to the nurse's office and quickly fixed bandages around the cut.

By the time they were done, Link was fully awake, though dizzy. Mrs. Haneka just came back, holding Link's bag in her hands.

"...Mrs. Haneka?" Link whispered, rubbing his head. The woman froze and so did Link, realizing he'd just spoken.

"Link... did you just..." She trailed off, before smiling as Link's gaze shifted to somewhere else. "I always knew you weren't mute," she said. Link sighed and she handed him his bag. "You can go now," she said. "The cut wasn't so bad, but you will still have bruises." Link nodded as he stood up. Mrs. Haneka began to fix up the place a bit, not noticing that he'd stopped in the doorway.

"...Thanks," he said, this time not in a whisper, but in his real voice. Mrs. Haneka blinked, turning around. But Link already disappeared. She shook her head at his ways, before smiling and going back to her room.

"That boy..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Link groaned inwardly, as he tried to cover the bandages with his hair. But every single time he tried to...

"Ouch!" Link hissed, wincing as his hair and bandages rubbed against the cut. Despite the fact that it was only a minor wound, it still hurt. He managed to ignore the stares at him, until he finally turned into a alley at the north of Castle Town. It was between two buildings, one of which was called _Antiques of Hyrule _and the other was _C.T. Library_. Both were shops that barely anyone ever visited, and because of that, the alley was also empty.

The alley curved to the right, where a couple yards ahead, it split into a fork. Link kept on going straight and soon enough, the pavement began to change into grass. Soon enough, the buildings disappeared and only trees led the way. The grass changed again, this time into stones. The path continued through the trees, until an opening within them momentarily blinded Link.

When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in a large clearing. The stone path lead up to a giant house, a larger replica of the house he had back in Ordon. The branches of the tree spread out wide to cover almost the entire clearing, shading the home that lay beneath it. Whistles, both Hawk and Horse, grew in small patches over the place, and flowers surrounded the side. Tall grass grew here and there, the most biggest bunch swaying to the side of the house.

Link sighed in content. A neigh, followed by the soft sound of hooves hitting the ground, made Link open his eyes and smile. "Lonely, Epona?" The horse neighed.

_'Quite. But Kaia keeps me busy. She's out vieweing the fields right now.' _Link smiled.

"Bet she's happy to know that she can fly around without having anything shoot her down, eh?" He asked. The sound Epona made sounded much like a snort.

_"Sure is," _Epona said and Link laughed. The brown hawk that Link could summon using the Hawk Whistle, he had named Kaia. He glanced down at the silver wristwatch.

"I'm going to go in. We'll ride later on, ok?"

_"M'kay." _By this time, Epona had already trotted off to the bunch of grass, and started to eat. Link climbed up the ladder to his home and swung open the door. His home was exactly like before, only, it wasn't as crowded or as messy. The interior was also much more roomy than before.

Sitting down on his bed and flipping open the book, Link stared in amazement at the pictures drawn within. The very first one looked exactly like the cover, drawn in pencil. Though the book was probably over a hundred years old, the paper was still white and unwrinkly, and it didn't feel rough to his fingertips.

The second drawing took up the next two pages. It showed a large field with a river running through and a waterfall. Rather than the normal houses he saw in Castle Town, these houses were much more like the house he was living in right now. They looked much more like huts on stumps of trees, however.

Link almost mistook the area for Ordon Village, if not for the label underneath which said _Kokiri Forest_.

The next few pages were of the forest and the fifth or sixth one was the drawing that caught his attention. There, standing in front of a large tree with something like a face, were many children. This picture seemed to be well-worn despite the magic, and some of the faces were unrecognizable. They each were wearing a tunic, much like the one Link had stashed away a long time ago. Underneath the pictures in Ancient Hyrulian, were what Link presumed to be their names.

_Saria, Mido, _Link frowned after a couple more names... _-Link_ He frowned, but the face was shady and he couldn't see any characteristic that looked like him. Judging from the clothing the children wore, and the stories the Light Spirits had told him, Link knew that whoever this _Link _was, was the first Hero. The Hero of Time.

There were many more pictures, many of them which had small orbs in front of the people, other than the mysterious _Link_. Finally, he turned to the next page, where it came to the journal entries.

_Talun, Week 462_

_I wonder... what is Saria thinking? What will a journal do to help me? Though, I guess I might as well write in you. After all, she seemed so... happy when I agreed to her suggestion. But then again, nothing ever happens here in Kokiri Forest. Other than the fights that Mido picks with me, I'd say every single day is a repeat of itself. If only I could get a Fairy... then maybe Mido wouldn't pick on me as much. _

_"Heh! You're no Kokiri! You're an outsider like the rest of 'em!" That's what Mido said to me once. Who's **them**? Before I could ask though, Saria shut him up. Wonder why... The other Kokiri are always saying that if you venture out of the forest, you'll die. Or if you get lost in the forest, you could become Skullkids. Either way, I don't want to take that risk. Seems real scary to me. Not even Mido will try to prove it's not true. _

_...Wow, night already? Might as well go to sleep._

Link flipped to the next page, before contiuing to read.

_Wonaru, Week 462_

_As I write this, I am sighing. It was suppose to be like any other normal day. But it isn't. I'm currently resting underneath a tree in a large field. A talking owl told me that this place is called Hyrule. Kokiri Forest itself is apart of Hyrule but most people don't venture inside, in fear or becoming a Stalfos. How strange. And I didn't die when i ventured outside the forest either._

_Saria was there at the bridge. It was like she knew. But before that, I should explain. I'm writing this based on my memory alone, but it's pretty good, according to Saria._

_I had that dream again. But it was more like a nightmare. I'd awake to find myself standing in a field a lot like this. Storm clouds would be gathering, but it wouldn't be raining. There's lightning and thunder too, but no rain. In front of me, there's a castle. It's large, white, and really big. _

_Suddenly, I would hear a sound. It'd grow louder and louder until a strange, four-legged creatue would come by. A girl is on top. But she's terrified. She looks at me, and her lips move. But I don't know what she's saying. Then, there's another animal just like it. There's a man in black on top. He has red hair and gold eyes, and glares at me. His laughter is booming, and it gives off a bad feeling. But before anything else happens, I always awake._

_This time, I awoke not by myself, but my a Fairy. My own Fairy!_

_"Hello!? Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Hey, get up!" A voice yelled. When I didn't wake up, something started to attack me. It felt like a small ball ramming into you. "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" When the voice said that, I frowned. I thought the voice was joking. Why would the Great Deku Tree want to see me? I didn't know what she meant by 'Hyrule' at first. When I woke, the fairy sighed in relief, looking at me in a mixed face of irritation and relief._

_"You finally woke up! I'm Navi, the Fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" The fairy said and I smiled, nodding. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So, let's get going right now!" I smiled outside, but inwardly, I couldn't help but think this fairy was being a littly pushy. After all, I only just woke up. _

_When I went outside, I saw Saria. She was running down the path, waving at me. I smiled and waved back._

_"Yahoo! Hii!" I always liked Saria. She was nice and kind to me, and stopped Mido whenever she saw him picking on me. Her fairy was nice too. She always glowed with a bright pink light. Flora. Flora and Saria. They were the nicest in the forest. _

_Saria stared in amazement at the blue orb floating near my shoulder. She clasped her hands together, smiling. "Wow! A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you! Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri, right?" I nodded, smiling. Navi introduced herself, and I introduced her to Saria and Flora. Then, she smiled._

_"Oh, is it true? That the Great Deku Tree has summoned you?" She asked and I nodded. "It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!" I smiled and began walking, waving goodbye. I didn't know it would be a while 'till I saw her again, other than the meeting at the bridge._

_I never really met the Deku Tree before. In fact, no one really has. When I went to the path, Mido was blocking the path. He seemed really surprised to see Navi floating by me, but still wouldn't let me go in. Same old Mido. He told me I wouldn't be allowed in unless I had a sword **and **a shield. Where was I suppose to get those?_

_"Hey, Link! I know the perfect place to get a sword and a shield!" Navi whispered to me. She led me to a small hill. Over the fences, there was a small hole and Navi told me to go inside. She went into my hat as I climbed in. When I finally reached the end, there was a maze. When I finally solved it, there was a chest at the end. Inside was the **Kokiri Sword**, Navi said. _

_In the shop, Navi told me that the Kokiri who ran it were selling shields. The owner was selling a **Deku Shield **for fourty rupees. Luckily, I managed to find those rupees while running through some grass. Who knew that there was so many treasure buried here?_

_Finally, I managed to get in._

_"If yo uwant to see the Great Deku Tree, you should at least equip a sword and a shield. Eh, what that?!__ Oh, you have a Deku Shield... And what's THAT?! Is that the Kokiri Sword!? GOOD GRIEF!! Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us! Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh!?" Mido grumbled as he stomped away to the side. Navi casted an apologetic glance to the yellow fairy that belonged to Mido. _

_When I walked through the path to the Great Deku Tree, I nearly got a heart attack when these weird vine-monsters suddenly appeared. Luckily, Navi managed to teach me how to use the sword, so I escaped without getting hurt. The Great Deku Tree greeted me as I came._

_But I could feel the magic disappearing around me. The Great Deku Tree seemed much older and he seemed to be in a bad state. It looked like it was becoming worser by the minute. _

_"Great Deku Tree! I'm back!" Navi yelled, as she flew to the giant tree._

_"Oh... Navi... Thou has returned..." The Great Deku Tree said, sounding deeply sick. He looked over to me. "Welcome... Listen carefully to what I, the Great Deku Tree, am about to tell thee... Thy slumber these past moons have been restless, and full of nightmares... As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades this land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily, thous hast felt it... The time has come to test thy courage... I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake on this task?" He asked. I hesitated, glancing back to the monsters. _

_Were those the servants of evil? I shivered, but finally nodded._

_"Then enter, and thou too, Navi..." The mouth of the Great Deku Tree opened. "Navi the Fairy... thou must aid him... and Hero... when Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom..." I ran in, Navi following behind me._

_Inside were a lot of monsters. I saw many webs here and there and the curse had greatly affected the Great Deku Tree. How had no one noticed this earlier? I was able to get a Fairy Slingshot, and there was this huge monster. A spider, which Navi had called **Gohma**._

_"It's one of the parasite inside the Deku Tree! It's eye is vulnerable when red!" Navi shouted. For some reason, I felt absolutely no fear for the first time in my life. The spider was finally defeated and a strange, gleaming jewel fell down from the sky. Picking it up, it slowly disappeared, and I felt my energy return._

_A beam of blue light shot down from the ceiling, and walking into it, I returned back outside. I felt hope that I had destroyed the curse, and the Deku Tree was saved but.... it was already too late._

_"Well done, hero..." He said, as I landed. "Thou hast verily demonstrated thou courage... I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry on my wishes... Now I have more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen..." I nodded and he continued to speak._

_"Now... Listen carefully... A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me..." An image suddenly appeared in my head, as I somehow saw what the Great Deku Tree was seeing. Fire suddenly burned, as a black horse came galloping by. A man with red hair rode, and he looked a lot like the one in my dreams. _

_"This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which holds the essence of the gods..." The image faded out, and suddenly there was a stormy sky, with bright blue beams shooting out. The Great Deku Tree began to tell me of the story of how Hyrule was created._

_"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armour to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce... Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power... Because of that curse, my end is nigh... Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started... Yes... I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters... This is Hyrule's final hope... go now to Hyrule Castle..." He said as I stood up. _

_"There, thou shall surely meet the Princess of Destiny... Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much, that he casted the curse upon me..." A glow came from the Deku Tree, blinding me so much I had to close my eyes. When I opened them again, a green jewel was floating in mid-air in front of me._

_"You got the Kokiri's Emerald! This is the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, entrusted to you by the Great Deku Tree," Navi said. I stared at the jewel in amazement as it floated into my hands. _

_"The future depends on thee, Hero... Thou art courageous... Navi the Fairy... Help the Hero to carry out my will... I... entreat... ye... Na... vi... Good.... bye..." The leaves turned gray and withered, and began to float down to the ground slowly. The wood turned dark and began to shrivel up. The light which shone slowly began to fade away..._

_Navi floated in front of me, silent as she stared at the guardian of the Forest. Finally..."Let's go to Hyrule Castle!" She yelled. Then, she turned back to the tree. "Good-bye... Great Deku Tree..." And I turned on my heel and ran out, Navi following shortly after._

_The forest seemed more darker now... It no longer looked like the home I grew up to love..._

Link gripped the book hard. This Hero... how old was he? From his words, he sounded no older than a ten-year old. And yet... he was suppose to be the final hope of Hyrule? He couldn't believe it... Link however, continued reading.

Link kept on reading until nightfall came. However, he found out that he could not sleep. A bookmark kept the place where the mysterious Hero met up with the Princess of Destiny... Zelda...

He knew that it wasn't possible. That the Zelda in this journal is the Zelda he knows. The present-day Zelda was probably a descendant due to the fact that they're both princesses. He'd read that the two, the Hero and the Princess of Destiny, their souls would be forever cursed to reincarnate, until finally, Ganondorf is dead.

Link already killed Ganondorf, and so maybe now the reborning of the Heros would be stopped?

Kokiri Emerald, Goron Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire...

Those were the stones. Even though he didn't know of this stuff, everything seemed so familiar. Link shot up suddenly.

"Am... Am I a descendant of the Hero of Time?" He whispered, and suddenly realized many things. Why he'd name his horse Epona, of all names. His interest in the legends and the sudden wave of nostalgia that hit him when he met Zelda. His skill in fighting with swords and why he knew the melody of the whistle, when no one else knew it.

Songs that the Hero of Time played Link sometimes played. Scattered throughout the book, they gave different tunes and different powers. At a certain page, the Hero wrote his name. _Link. _No wonder... He was the descendant of the Hero of Tiem, and the first Hero was called Link.

And that was why he was named Link, of all names.

He sighed. Link stared at the page with the melody titled _Saria's Song_. From the Hero's description, the song was lively, said to brighten up any day. Maybe he would try it out after school... Looking out, his eyes widened.

"Shoot! Epona!" Link yelled and bolted outside. Epona whinnied and Link chuckled. "Sorry girl... maybe tomorrow?" Epona made a noise that sounded like a sigh.

**_"No worries... Kaia's been keeping me busy. Said that now that the fields are empty, she can now fly through freely without worrying about being shot down." _**Link chuckled, and nodded.

"G'night, Epona," he said and headed in.

"All of this... I just found out today... Isn't that a bit too much to take in?" He asked. Rolling on his side, it was only a matter of moments before the Hero was sound asleep.

* * *

**There you go! I really hope you like it! I can't really remember much of Ocarina of Time, but I really do love it. I played it, like, I don't know, 5-6 years ago? I can't really remember... Tell me if anything is wrong! **

**Review!**

**~ Midnight Hell ~**


	3. The Triforce's Bain and the White Bells

**Heyas! Finally updated this story! WOHOO! Lol. I've been working on my other two stories, so sorry the chapters are coming up pretty slow. Plus, I'm revising those stories too. Fixing grammer, spelling, filling in plot holes... whatever I can do to make them better. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**Btw, some of the ideas here are from stories I've read. But I don't know who they're from. So, if you happen to know what story this come from or you are the author, please tell me so I can change them if you want, or add you in to thank you. **

**~Enjoy**

* * *

**Twilight's Reign : A Forgotten Hero**

Disclaimer : I do not own any of The Legend of Zelda series.

**Summary **

An outcast in Hyrule High, Link is the mute boy. His silent persona makes him a strange one indeed. But when danger approaches Hyrule, a strange cloaked figure appears. Who is he, and why does Link always disappear?

**x.x. The Triforce's Bain and the White Bells .x.x**

Link jolted awake and the blankets suddenly flew off him. His eyes looked around wildly, a look of fear evident in his eyes. He immediately calmed down once he saw that he was in his bed and in his home. Link sighed, his loud breathing quieting down to a faint noise and the sweat on his face disappearing. In order to further calm himself, he ran a hand down his face.

With a thump, he fell back onto his bed.

"That dream..." he muttered. His eyes wandered around his home and finally rested on the book that lay next to him on a table. Grabbing it, he flipped pass a few pages before stopping at the very page that gave him the nightmare.

_I had that dream again. But it was more like a nightmare. I'd awake to find myself standing in a field a lot like this. Storm clouds would be gathering, but it wouldn't be raining. There's lightning and thunder too, but no rain. In front of me, there's a castle. It's large, white, and really big. _

_Suddenly, I would hear a sound. It'd grow louder and louder until a strange, four-legged creature would come by. A girl is on top. But she's terrified. She looks at me, and her lips move. But I don't know what she's saying. Then, there's another animal just like it. There's a man in black on top. He has red hair and gold eyes, and glares at me. His laughter is booming, and it gives off a bad feeling. But before anything else happens, I always awake._

The exact same dream... The exact same dream as the Hero of Time, only much more vivid and life-like. It wasn't like any old dream. No. This time, it felt like he was right there, experiencing exactly what the Hero had felt. The shrill terror that coursed through his veins as the ground rumbled beneath his feet. The lightning that struck and flashed trhough the black, bottomless sky and Link could still hear the laughter of the Lord of Evil as it echoed through the fields.

Sure, Link faced Ganondorf already and this encounter was no different. But looking at himself, Link saw that he had become that of a ten-year old. Maybe at fifteen years old he could handle it, but definitely not ten...

Speaking of which... his birthday...

Link laughed, cutting off his thoughts. What's the use of mentioning it? No one would care... except for Epona and Kaia, but they would knew.

Closing the book, he placed it back on the table and picked up his blankets which he'd thrown off during the nightmare. Making his bed, Link glanced at the clock. The numbers **7 : 30 **gleamed brightly in red, meaning there were thirty minutes until school started.

Quickly changing into a white shirt with long sleeves to cover the mark on his hand and black pants, he headed out into town. Bidding good bye to Epona and Kaia, he walked out into Central Castle Town. But before he even reached the school, the Postman came running up to him.

"LINK!" The Postman yelled and he cringed. What kind of message could the Postman have for him this time? The Postman skidded to a stop in front of Link, smiling. "Link, I have a message from Mrs. Haneka." Link raised an eyebrow as the Postman cleared his throat.

"Link, please do not go to school today. You are to rest and stay at home. If you are to appear at school, I shall have the guards drag you back to your home and give you double the amount of homework. Thank you." Link laughed inwardly.

_'Oookaaay...' _Link nodded and the Postman changed directions, running and shouting another person's name. Walking back to his home sighing, Link wondered what he would do now. He could go back and practice all of the songs on the whistle, read the book, or he could just walk around Castle Town a bit.

Link went with the third option.

He walked through the streets and alleys he knew and when only the dogs and cats roamed the alleys, he played fetch, throwing the bone and whistling for them to bring it back. As soon he heard footsteps, Link threw the bone towards the dog and gave one short, but sharp whistle. This made the dogs stop and he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Once the people left, he played with the dogs again. This continued on for quite some time until finally he left.

As Link walked by the streets in the southern-west part of Castle Town, the street above Telma's Bar, a cat with brown patches meowed. Link looked down at the cat who purred and began rubbing itself around his legs. Link smiled and picked up the cat. Looking to his right, he saw the rest of the cats looking at him and noticed the slightly ajarred door. Placing the cat down, he walked slowly towards the door and opened it, stepping inside.

(A/N: I'm using the Wii Version, btw.)

"Hellooo!" A voice shouted and Jovani sat there, waving and sitting in his chair. His smile seemed to be too familiar and Link wondered why. His answer came soon enough by a statement that caught him off-guard.

"Link! Dear 'ol pal, how nice it is to see you again!" Link stumbled over his feet at that comment.

"B-but... y-you..." Link stumbled over his words as Jovani laughed.

"Ah, my dear friend. Did you forget that my soul was still in Poe form when that crazed man tried to erase everyone memories? During that five-month journey you had, _after _you defeated Ganondorf did you return the very last Poe soul to me? Because of that, I still hold my memories and why I am stil lable to remember you." Link sighed in relief.

"So... does that mean you still remember everything?" Jovani nodded. "Thank the Goddesses!" Link yelled and Jovani laughed.

"Now, Link. I would very much love to help you in any way possible," he said and Link nodded.

"Can you tell me exactly how the man looked and sounded like? Maybe if he said his name?" Link asked.

"He had dark, violet hair and gold eyes. A black cloak concealed most of him, but he was very large, much like Ganondorf. He also had a large sword exactly like the sword you use to have, except an exact opposite. It was glowing with dark magic." Link frowned. A replica of the Master Sword, but polar opposites?

"He also spoke with a slight accent too, like that Ganondorf. He spoke both Gerudo and Hylian, so it sounded like his. Not only that, but on the back of his right hand, he had a tattoo. Like yours." Link froze. A tattoo? Like his?

"No..." Link whispered but Jovani didn't catch it. The Triforce of Power... No doubt he'd slain Ganondorf but because of it, the Triforce of Power found a new bearer. The bearer probably being someone related to Ganondorf.

The golden eyes matched Ganondorf's and the hair was probably a small genetic gene that went wrong, which was no on ever heard of another man being born in the Gerudo tribe. Though Link wasn't sure, he felt that the man was no other than Ganondorf's brother and now he was the bearer of the Triforce of Power.

"I'm afraid that is all I can remember. My mind is not as well as before from being encased in gold, but I can still give you money any time you need it. As you can see, I am still loaded and I do not mind sharing it with you at all." Link smiled.

"Thank you much, Jovani," Link siad. "I'm not sure what I would do without you." Jovani smiled.

"Fill up your pouch until it can not hold another rupee and go on back home," he said and Link nodded. He left Jovani's house not too long later, pouch full. People still crowded the streets even though school started thirty minutes ago. Walking to his home, Link occasionally checked back to see if anyone might follow him. He definitely didn't want to explain why a horse and a hawk sat in his front yard.

Back at home, Epona was grazing and Kaia was drinking water from the pond. He smiled at them. "Hey Epona, hey Kaia," Link said.

_"Hey Link. I thought you were supposed to be at school by now." _Epona said through a mouthful of grass, Kaia agreeing.

"Should be, but Mrs. Haneka sent me home... before I even came to school." Epona gave a snort that sounded much like a laugh.

_"Definitely sounds like that teacher of yours," _Kaia said and the three burst into laughter.

"Well, I'm going to go and read some more," he said. "See you at dinner."

~*~*~*~*~

For the next couple of hours, all Link did was read. By the time he finished and 6 o'clock rolled around, he'd already gotten to the part where the Hero freed Darunia and slayed the evil dragon, Volvagia. Link shivered at the thought of the dragon. As the Hero described it, a long serpent covered entirely in red scales, and his head covered with metal and he can fly. The thought of facing such a creature didn't appeal to him.

Link yawned as he climbed down from his bed and started to make a simple dinner. Curry with some bread which he quickly heated up. Then, Link got out the food for Epona and Kaia. Epona, like any other horse, loved to graze and ate hay. Kaia ate a mixture of bird seeds, nuts, little bits of meat mixed in here and there, and lightly drizzled with melted butter. He set it down for the two to eat. As they ate, a thought crossed Kaia's mind.

_"Oh, Link. You haven't had much time to train, have you?" _Link blinked, noticing that one fact.

"Heh, I've been slacking off... Wonder how rusty I've gotten now that they're no monsters?" Link wondered. "I think I'll train for a bit..." Back in his basement, Link grinned as he looked through his weapons. The chest which once held the purple rupee now held all his weapons, along with the ancient tunic. He grabbed his sword and shield, Double Clawshot, and Hero's Bow.

In the back of his home was a training ground which he had set up. Multiple bulls-eyes hung in the air, many partially hidden. There were also some metal grids like the ones inside of a Temple, and there were different training dummies too. Some had metal armor, others had normal armor, and others were like normal scarecrows.

Link placed down his equipment and grabbed the Double Clawshots first. Holding them tightly, he shot one at a metal grid quickly and flew towards a tree. On his way, he aimed the other one towards yet another metal grid. Before he even reached the tree, Link already aimed the second clawshot towards another metal grid. The moment the entire chain had retracted, Link flew towards the other tree. This happened for quite some while until Link was satisfied with his eye coordination and speed.

Link dropped to the ground and grabbed his bow. Notching on a arrow, the quiver already slung on across his back, Link aimed it shot it to the bullseye. Without even looking to see if it had hit, he already turned and notched on the next arrow, letting it fly. Within twenty seconds, all thirty targets had been hit, the arrows either hitting the red center or missing it by a millimeter.

Link repeated it five more times, and finally went on to his sword and shield. He practiced his spinning attack, jump attack, side attack, and worked on firing stuff and then reflecting it as it bounced back to him, to mirror deflecting a magic attack.

Link grinned with his work. "Looks like I really haven't gotten that rust after all," he muttered and yawned. "Eh, 8 o'clock already? Might as well hit the hay..." Link yawned again as he brought all his weapons back up.

"Night Epona, night Kaia," Link said.

_"Night Link_," the two said. Link placed his stuff on a chair, too tired to bring it back down.

"Though my stamina could use more work..." he muttered as an afterthought and changed into sleeping clothes. Plopping onto his bed, Link grabbed the book and fingered a whistle which he plucked earlier.

"Maybe..." he muttered and flipped to one of the pages which held a song. It was titled as _Zelda's Lullaby_, the very song Impa played for Zelda as a lullaby. Bring the whistle to his lips, he blew into it.

It was nothing like he expected.

It flowed out like water would, easy and gentle, soft yet strong. Though Link never played it before, he felt like he knew this from heart and played it as it should. As Link played, his eyes became heavy and halfway through the song, a thought entered his mind.

_'A lullaby...' _

Link brought the whistle down from his lips and looked at it in surprise. He never knew it could sound like that. A sudden glow caught his eye, and Link turned to see the book in front of him glowing. Quickly grabbing the book, Link turned to the back of the book, where the pages where blank.

To his surprise, the pages were not blank, but instead filled with writing, all of it in ancient Hyrulian language.

_Fianore, Week 523 (Week 462)_

_Zelda..._

_She sent me back in time... seven years into the past. Everything feels like how it was before. The forest is peaceful, and there are no monsters anymore. However..._

_Saria, she no longer exists. When I came to her house, someone else was living there instead. No one, not even Mido, has heard of a girl named Saria and they still think I'm joking. Mido even stopped me from going out into Hyrule Field, ranting the same nonsense as before. _

_I managed to sneak out during the night and get into Hyrule Castle. But Princess Zelda did not remember me. Her face was of complete shock, and she almost called a guard. When I asked her of Ganondorf, she replied,_

_"Ganondorf? Oh, you mean that evil man who tried to take over Hyrule many years ago? Hehe, he's locked up in the Sacred Realm by a Hero! He appeared almost a century ago, and fulfilled the prophecy. Don't you know?" I shook my head, not knowing what she meant._

_"The previous Princess of Destiny had this dream... In her dream, there were dark storm clouds billowing over the land of Hyrule... But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up ground... The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy... And she knew that this would be a prophecy that someone would come from a forest. The Hero who sealed away Ganondorf more than a century ago fulfilled this prophecy, and prevented what many thought would be the Great Cataclysm," Zelda said. My eyes widened. This sounded much like what she told me when I first met her..._

_How had things changed so much? Were the Sages responsible for this? I thought that the timelines were suppose to be separated, they shouldn't have collided... _

_But they **did**. _

_Sonadin, Week 523 (Week 462)_

_I camped out in Hyrule Field instead of returning back to Kokiri Forest. I have a feeling that all the Kokiri are panicking that I left, but hopefully they don't try to leave. Though they can leave the forest, I don't know how well the other Hylians would react to Kokiri being outside. _

_Epona doesn't remember me and ran straight at me, almost barreling me over. Luckily though, Malon 'taught' me the song again and now I'm traveling with her. But it's still not the same as long ago. And I'm still worried about what's changed. Back in Kokiri Forest, the Great Deku Tree still lives. He does not know much of what I'm talking about either._

_In the entrance of the Lost Forest though, I met Saria. But her appearance changed. She was garbed in white robes and her face was nothing more than a mask. She took it off though, to show me it really was her._

_"Link... I'm so sorry... But the life you know of no longer exists... And neither do I... I must return to your time line to keep this in control, and doing so, I am erasing myself from this one. I must protect the Sacred Realm and prevent Ganondorf from escaping. Forever, or maybe until I die, and the next Guardian of the Forest is chosen. I have awakened as the Sage of the Forest, and must protect it at all costs."_

_"Perhaps... you could live your life as it is... We Sages don't want to burden you with the life of a Hero. I'm sorry... that fate could not have it another way. You know that this is for the best, right?" I nodded, tears brimming at the corner of my eyes. She suddenly giggled despite her sadness, pointing to my bag._

_"You still have that old thing?" She asked and I blushed, knowing she was referring to the journal. I told her it helped me and I thank her for it. She smiled. "...It's the only thing you have that tells you what you've experienced is no dream, right?" I nodded. _

_"Keep that for the next Hero, then. He will need it." And with that, Saria disappeared. I knew that I would never ever see her again too, but I thought... _

_I'd still try. I would still try to look for Saria, and Navi as well. No matter what... I can't lose them. I'll just have to find them._

_Tsyurin Week 524 (Week 463)_

_As Saria told me, I'm leaving this for the next Hero... Though I did not find Saria, I met Rauru instead. He told me of all the dangers the next Hero will face..._

_Once Ganondorf is slain, the Triforce of Power will find a new bearer worthy of its power. It has already been determined who he is, for he's already banished to the Sacred Realm. He was once the greatest Hylian warrior... that is, until they discovered he was actually apart of the Gerudo tribe. He'd been using them to get power and as he intruded the Temple of Time, the three Goddesses trapped him. _

_Knowing he was coming, they sent him to the Sacred Realm, banishing and locking him in there for all of time, until some foolish person let him out. But something unexpected happened. He laid his hands on top of the Master Sword._

_The man screamed. A terrifying, shriek of pain that lasted for what seemed like eternity. But his body, containing so much evil, more evil than Ganondorf, created something out of the pain he faced. A replica appeared. _

_A replica of the Master Sword. _

_The man was sent away, and brought with him the replica. The Goddesses, not expecting this, made a prophecy to foretell what would happen._

_Evil will rise_

_And the light will fall_

_Swords clash in equal power_

_Light and dark collide_

_Twilight emerge_

_Find the swords that holds the power_

_Power strong than the Master Sword_

_Buried in the depths of a Forest_

_Encased in rocks beneath the lava_

_Frozen in water below a lake_

_Trapped in winds above the sky_

_Embraced in darkness _

_Swallowed in light_

_Guarded by the Twili_

_Sacred to the Hylians_

_Through time it travels_

_The darkness it seeks_

_The light it finds_

_Fate undecided_

_But path revealed_

_Find the sword crafted by the Goddesses_

_The unknown sword of all power..._

_It was never found_

_But always hidden_

_Meant to destroy the holy relic..._

_Evil shall fall_

_And light will rise_

_The Triforce's Bain._

Link reread the passage over to make sure he got everything right. A sword _stronger _than the Master Sword? Even stronger than the Triforce?

_'The Master Sword mostly relies on the use of the Triforce... Even though they are the Chosen Hero, they also must bear the mark. Without it, they could not wield the sword... and if the Triforce were to be destroyed... the Master Sword would be powerless...'_

Link flipped to the next page.

_Wonaru, Week 524 (Week 463)_

_I'm leaving Kokiri Forest again tonight. There's no way for me to live as it is, I'm afraid. I've changed too much and even Mido notices the difference. I returned the Ocarina of Time before Zelda sent me back, so I don't have it. I'm thinking that if I get it and play the Song of Time, I'll return back to the timeline I remember. _

_I need to find a way back, it feels too strange, to foreign in this forest, in this land I call home. Back with all the others who knew me..._

_Back to Saria._

_Last night, I had a dream. And in that dream, the Goddesses told me of yet another holy relic they created. They knew the Triforce would soon find a new bearer after Ganondorf and so, they created something to counter the evil that may one day, rival light._

_Farore, Nayru, and Din knew that the Hero would bear the mark of the Triforce. If he were to wield the sword, the Triforce piece would be destroyed upon touch and the Chosen Hero... would die.... Unfortunately, because the Triforce's Bain was created due to the means of evil, evil with the mark of the Triforce can wield the sword and not die._

_They created something else... the White Bells._

_The White Bells, as named, were pure while bells. They were round, nothing at all like the bells I see at churches or such. They radiated light and if the Hero were to wear it, the Triforce would be protected and the Hero could wield the Triforce's Bain. However, the only drawback to this was the fact that if evil got hold of the White Bells, he could not only wield the Triforce's Bain, but also the Master Sword. The White Bells are meant to symbol truce. Golden, mean light, and black, meant evil. the White Bells would allow evil to touch, "the Evil's Bain"._

Link's eyes widened in surprise. Evil would be able to wield the Master Sword?! The world would surely end. The White Bells... they were not meant for one side. Not only could good hold it, but evil as well. No wonder it was a last resort and kept a secret. Link prayed that no one else knew about this. He was lucky that almost no one could understand the ancient tongue of Hyrulian anymore.

The next day, Link returned to school. The test was no doubt the easiest he had ever gotten, scoring higher than Zelda by two questions. This, of course, gave Link an even harsher beating from the 'Kings of Hyrule Academy'.

Some of the questions?

Name the Goddess of Courage  
a. Din  
b. Farore  
c. Nayru

What is built in honor of the spot where the three Goddesses left Hyrule?  
a. Castle Town  
b. Hyrule Castle  
c. The Temple of Time

Name the three pieces of the Triforce  
a. Triforce of Power, Wisdom, and Courage  
b. Triforce of Din, Farore, and Nayru  
c. Triforce of Eldin, Lanaryu, and Faron

Link sighed as he trudged home. His arm was sore, being twisted behind his back by Zach and no doubt getting a bruise. Link made a mental note to go and look around in his trunk for some red potions to heal it up. Usually, he just let it heal by itself, but tomorrow he was going out to the field. He didn't want the excitement to be dulled by the pain.

Link smiled at the thought as he greeted Kaia and Epona.

He would see Hyrule Field again.

And maybe... just maybe...

The Goddesses would be on his side for that one day.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I kinda revised it so it made a lot more sense... but hopefully this catches your attention. =D**

**~Midnight Hell~**


	4. A Dream and Nightmare Come True

**Midnight Hell here! So far, the story is going along pretty good...And I guess I have a plot going too...Correct me if anything is wrong, k? **

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

**Twilight's Reign : A Forgotten Hero**

Disclaimer : I do not own any of The Legend of Zelda

**Summary **

An outcast in Hyrule High, Link is the mute boy. His silent persona makes him a strange one indeed. But when danger approaches Hyrule, a strange cloaked figure appears. Who is he, and why does Link always disappear?

**x.x. A Dream and Nightmare Come True .x.x**

Link groaned in frustration as he pulled on his hair, flipping around and burying his head into the pillow. Again, he dreamnt the very same dream. Two nights in a row! Link felt deprived of sleep and he glanced at the clock. The numbers once again gleamed bright red, alerting him it was only 6:30 am.

Link sighed but got up nonetheless. He ran a hand through his hair as he stared in the mirror. His eyes sported light bangs under his eyes, close to not being visible. His clothes were wrinkled and messy from all the turning and tossing during the night.

Today, they were going out to Hyrule field, and he was looking forward to it.

Link quickly splashed his face with water. His mourning routine went by fast and soon enough, Link grabbed his bag on the chair. He wore brown pants and a green shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, and covered the mark on his hand with his sleeve. His white shoes barely made a sound as he walked across the wooden floor and slung his bag over his shoulders. Strangely, Link had a sudden urge to bring some sort of weapon with him. He shrugged it off.

_'Probably because of that dream,' _he thought as he grabbed a sack he had wrapped up before, consisting of his lunch. _'But then again...'_ Link walked to his drawers and slid open one of them. Inside were some books, pencils, and other things. He grabbed a small sheathed dagger which Zelda gave him long ago. If enforced with magic, he could make it grow longer or shorter, to be hidden or known. Link slid it into his pocket as he walked out.

Jumping off the ledge gave him a morning greeting of wind and fresh air. The small cut was gone and no longer bothered him. His arm didn't hurt as well and it felt good as new. Epona was grazing in the grass and neighed in a greeting as Link approached her.

"Hey Epona," Link said. "Kaia's out again?"

**_"Yeah. Keep a watch out for her, okay? If I know your so-called friends, they might attack her with whatever they can," _**Epona said. Link nodded.

"No worries, I'll keep her safe. They won't be able to attack her anyways," he said. "Besides, you know I can communicate to her with my eyes." Epona nodded.

**_"Sorry. You've been talking more lately, so I forgot about that," _**Epona said with a laugh. Link chuckled.

_"Like I said, don't worry," _he assured her without talking and Epona went back to grazing. As Link walked into Central Castle Town, he briefly wondered exactly what Epona did when he left. She was always there, always grazing...

No doubt she found a way back out to Hyrule field. Not even Epona can last that long without a good run.

The streets were bustling even though it was almost eight in the morning. Link quickly maneuvered his way through the people and guards, and managed to avoid the 'Kings' today. The black, towering gates were still wide open, despite the fact that here was almost no one outside in the courtyard and school was about to start. He rushed up the stairs and avoided the guards that patrolled the school.

Link managed to jump into his seat just as the bell rang. Mrs. Haneka walked in soon after, smiling after seeing his mad dash towards the school. Link smiled and sat up as she did roll call. Surprisingly, everyone was here.

_'But then again, who wouldn't miss out on a day of no school?' _He thought.

"That's quite a surprise," Mrs. Haneka said. "Everyone is here today. Well, that's great. Because it'll be much better with all of us out there. Please line up outside of the school and wait for me there." Everyone started to head out, bringing their bags containing their lunches and other things.

Link groaned inwardly as he saw everyone in the school head outside. _'Great, even the 'Kings' are here... Now what?'_

"So, Link. How's the book so far?" Mrs. Haneka asked and Link shrugged. She took this as a 'it was pretty good, nothing to be excited about'. But Mrs. Haneka could tell that there was something else in there by the hesitation she saw in Link as she asked teh question. To the untrained eye, no one would notice it, but she had been watching Link for a long time. She knew when he was lying and when he was not.

She bent down to Link's ear. "And now I'm wondering when you are going to speak again," she said and giggled as Link's eye twitched in annoyance. The courtyard of Castle Town was now bustling with many students and teachers. That would be maybe around... 150 students? Link was lucky that the field would hold everyone.

Suddenly, he snickered. _'I wonder... will Naiga fall into that giant hole or what? Hopefully, he gets dragged away by the current and into Zora's Domain...'_

Mrs. Haneka looked at him, but he paid her no attention. Normally, he didn't think like this. But sometimes... he let his imagination get ahead of him, along with his small, tiny evil side. Somehow, his teacher managed to sense this.

"...Link... are you okay?" She asked quietly, as if dreading the answer. Link shrugged and grinned.

_'Maybe I'm not' _he mouthed and Mrs. Haneka sighed. They were about to head towards the entrance/exit to South Castle Town, but Mrs. Haneka's sharp whistle stopped them.

"We are not heading out those gates," she said, earning groans from almost everyone. "Instead, I'd like us to have a nice walk around Castle Town a bit. Then, we'll be heading out to East Hyrule field instead. Anyone who is planning on ditching, will be given suspension and a nice call to their parents." Almost everyone groaned again. Link had a few memories of that place, though some of them weren't that good.

One of the memories that stood out was the warrior from long ago. He had taught him the Great Spin as the very last skill and out of the East Castle Town entrance, the warrior had taught him the Back Slice.

"Stop groaning! Let's move!" Mrs. Haneka yelled and immediately, everyone complied. No one wanted to get the most nicest teacher in the school angry at them. As the giant group walked into town, many of its inhabitants looked at them curiously.

"Ilia! Dear, how are you?" A voice asked and Link turned to see Telma running over to Ilia. Ilia smiled.

"I'm doing fine, Telma," she said. "How about you?" Telma smiled.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Still with that boyfriend of yours? Honestly, you haven't made out or anything, right?" Ilia blushed.

"T-Telma!" Telma grinned.

"I'm just kidding, girl! Go on, have fun at your field trip." Ilia nodded.

"Thanks, I will!" She yelled and caught up with her friends. Link was glad that Castle Town expanded, or else he would've been smashed a long time ago. The streets were now wide enough to hold at least 10-15 people in one long line. Large buildings surrounded them and the smell of fresh fruit filled their noises.

Link quietly snuck off to buy some food, in case the 'Kings' decided to steal his lunch. He bought some water and some hay, which he put into a plastic bag and tied it, putting it away for Epona. Other students sat down, proclaiming that they were 'too tired'. Link rolled his eyes at that.

Around twenty minutes later, they finally made it out of Castle Town. They crossed the bridge and Link resisted the urge to push Naiga off the bridge, who currently was clutching onto Ilia. Apparently, the boy was beyond afraid of falling in and being washed to who-knows-where.

Link did know where it went though, and many times he thought about using the passageway to get ouf of Castle Town and back in. That is... if he could swim against the current and smash the iron bars as well.

When the sun finally washed over his body, Link sighed in relief. He hadn't felt this good for a long time! Looking around, he saw that everything was still the same as before, minus the Bulbins running around and trying to shoot him with arrows.

"You can go wherever you want as long as it's not too far away from here! And don't destroy the place!" Mrs. Haneka yelled and a chorused 'yes' echoed through the fields. Most people by now were just relaxing in the sun, playing tag, or something of the sort. The 'Kings', of course, were talking and playing with their girlfriends, a few select others taking this chance to study. Link walked through the field, reminiscing, until he heard a faint ringing noise.

Looking upwards, he saw a familiar faint golden glow, and ran to the edge of a large hill. The vines, which use to hang at least fifteen feet off the ground, now only hung just one or two feet above the ground. Link grinned.

_'No need to use the Clawshot now if all the vines are ilke this,' _he thought. Grabbing a vine in his hand, he began to climb up. He immediately had another thought. _'Though... it would be a lot faster **with **the Clawshot.' _

Mrs. Haneka watched the class, quit bored. She thought of having a test, just to see what they might have seen, or learned. She immediately caught sight of Link dirty blond hair and watched in fascination as he climbed the green vines. Most people would have ignored those or tried to cut them, but they in fact were as hard as steel. Strong enough for climbing too.

Mrs. Haneka watched as Link climbed the vines with amazing speed. She never knew that Link climbed so well. In fact, he seemed to be one of those people that never liked PE. The boy bent down to pick something and went back down. But just before she climbed down, Mrs. Haneka thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Why?

_'W-was... was Link about to run off the edge?' _She thought. However, just as she thought that, the boy halted immediately, as if frozen, and climbed down. Mrs. Haneka immediately shook the thought off.

_'No way would anyone want to jump from there...Unless they had a death wish, of course. Besides, Link isn't that good in PE anyways, right?' _Her stream of thoughts were cut off as Link came running towards her, something glowing in his hands. When he opened his clamped hands, Mrs. Haneka immediately saw what Link had been carrying.

"Oh my lord! It's a female butterfly! It's so pretty..." Mrs. Haneka gushed, taking the female butterfly in her hands and gently stroking one of the glowing wings. Link paled.

_'Help! She's becoming like Agitha!' _He mentally screamed. Agitha, of course, was still a bug-loving girl. She still paid people rupees for bringing in bugs, even though she already has all of them... Which lead to another question. How the heck did Agitha get all of the money to pay people? It would equal to at least 1,800 rupees... Maybe even more! Plus the 1,000 rupee pouch and 600 rupee pouch would equal to at least another 200 rupees.

Mrs. Haneka then released the bug, watching in amazement as it flew away. She turned to Link.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen!?" She exclaimed, and Link slowly nodded, unsure of what to say... er... well what motion to do...

"Anyways," she said and dusted her hands off. "Go enjoy your field trip. We'll be staying out pretty late." Link nodded and ran off into the crowd. As Link walked through the patches of grass, he came to one of the entrances where there was that strange owl statue. He also spotted the glowing male butterfly but decided against bringing it to Mrs. Haneka, in fear of what she might do... or say.

Link yawned as he walked across the field and down the stone steps to the right. He stopped, remembering how there use to be a Poe here, but that was long ago. Link walked carefully across the cement. Juding by the condition, he was sure that they were old and might break and there was too much weight.

The sight of a familiar owl statue caught his attention, along with a blue and silver chest.

_'That's right... I forgot to get the chest since my rupee pouch was full at that time...' _he thought and walked to the point where he was directly across from the statue. The distance was long without the statue, but he shrugged it off.

_'Let's see how far I can jump this time...' _Link thought and crouched down low. He hoped to make it. He _really _didn't want another painful collision. Forcing power into his legs, he jumped.... and just barely managed to grab onto the edge. Link glanced behind him as he pulled himself up.

_'I'm hoping no one saw that...' _Link thought and opened the chest. He plucked the orange rupee out from its compartment and stuffed it into his pocket, jumping down. As he did, his fingers brushed against the dagger he slid in.

"I guess I didn't need it after all," he muttered and walked back to the group as if nothing had happened. No one noticed he had left. Mrs. Haneka was still gushing over the butterfly that flew around, other students ignored him completely, and supervisors were bathing in the sun, nonchalant to what the students were doing. Link rolled his eyes.

What idiots.

Link wondered how they would react to the fact that blood had been spilled here? Not to mention that it was _monster's _blood. Link never liked fighting in the first place. The feeling he had when he killed Ganondorf... It was horrible. He would have been okay with Ganondorf banished to the Sacred Realm, but in order for Ganondorf to be truly defeated... it required killing.

the blood that continuously stained his sword, his clothes, his face, and his soul, burned him. It haunted him. It has ever since he first killed. But the monsters knew nothing. They only served their master as mindless toys that Ganondorf could throw away and replace every time.

Link briefly wondered about Zant. Had he been killed by Midna? Or did he pull a stunt and disappear before the final blow happened? Link knew he had to kill Ganondorf, for the sake of peace in Hyrule. If not, darkness would reign and they'd never see the light again. That would be terrible, to have Ganondorf as a ruler...

Link would rather not think about it.

He sat down under a tree and took out his lunch as Mrs. Haneka yelled it was lunchtime. He kept the lunch which he bought from the vendor inside his bag, and took out the simple toast and eggs he hastily prepared earlier at home.

As expected, the 'Kings' came up to him. Naiga smirked.

"What's this? Mute-boy is eating all alone?" He asked, snickering.

"Why aren't you eating with your friends? Oh, wait. I'm sorry. You don't have any friends!" Zach yelled, and almost everyone laughed. The few select who didn't were Zelda, Ilia, Mrs. Haneka, Colin, and some of the supervisors. Link ignored them and almost smirked when Naiga snatched his 'lunch' from his lap.

Almost.

Naiga laughed as he threw the small lunch around and around, until it finally exploded....

Right over Naiga's head.

"What the hell?!" Naiga yelled as the gooey substance spilled all over his hair, and the toast broke up into tiny pieces. It stuck to his hair as birds flew over and began to peck some of the food out. They managed to eat quickly before they were waved away, unharmed and full.

"Gah! You'll pay for this, mute-boy! You'll pay!" Naiga roared as Ilia took him towards their spot to help him clean up. Link watched this in fascination, though he knew he would pay for it later. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted.

Link then took out his real lunch, the one he bought earlier. The charsiu bun was still somehow steaming hot, and as he ate it, he ignored the heat which spread. The woman who sold this to him was a person named Nina. She had long, blond hair and violet eyes. She was kind to Link the first time she met him, giving him the best foods to take. Link was extremely grateful for this.

Within ten minutes, Link finished his lunch and Naiga was done cleaning up. Link quickly took his bag and his trash and climbed up into the tree. Then, he threw the rubbish with accuracy into the garbage bin near the gates. The tree which he climbed into was at least in the middle of the field, and as it bounced in, teachers wondered where it came from. Link was already high up into the tree by then,

He used the trees and his clothes to camfolauge himself as Naiga went searching everywhere for him, but to no avail. He expertly hid himself. His hair looked nothing more than the sun peeking through the thick clusters of branches and leaves. His green shirt blended in with said leaves, and his brown pants mixed in with the branch he was sitting on. The leaves barely rustled as he moved through them.

"Damn it," Naiga muttered. "I can't find mute-boy anywhere." He cursed again and finally gave up, going back to his girlfriend. Link breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't planning on getting beat-up today. Link yawned and decided to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Adjusting himself a bit, Link finally laid against the trunk and put his arms behind his head as a make-shift pillow. Closing his eyes, the branch easily held his weight and the boy drifted off into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, Link finally awoke. Yawning loudly, he stretched like a cat and leaned back into the trunk. The sun was shining through the leaves and branches, casting tiny little specks on him. Bending down a bit, he saw that everyone was sitting down. Many were dozing off by now and some of the teachers were talking with each other.

_'Probably thinking about a test or something_,' Link thought and jumped down. The sun washed over him again and Link sighed in happiness. The peace was almost unreal and he hadn't felt this good for a long time. Luckily, Naiga was asleep, but unluckily for him, so was his girlfriend.

Mrs. Haneka walked towards him. "Link... were you just... sleeping in the tree?" She asked, hesitant and Link gave a silent, sheepish laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. She shook her head, trying to hide her smile and ruffled his hair. "Come with me for now," she said and lead Link to a familiar patch of grass.

"Everyone!" Mrs. Haneka yelled, snapping everyone out of their sleep. "Please come over here for a moment!" Almost everyone groaned as they came over to see exactly what their teacher had made them wake up for.

"I want everyone to see something. This is one of the things that Castle Town doesn't have. It's a grass whistle," she said and held it up. He recognized it as the Hawk Whistle he used to call Kaia. Link hadn't seen those since they blended in with the tall grass.

Naiga scoffed. "A whistle? Yeah, we have those," he said and Mrs. Haneka rolled his eyes.

"Well then, Mr. Julius," she said. "Would you like to demonstrate?" Naiga nodded, grinning as he took the whistle. Just as he did though, a horrible sound came out, one that made everyone cover their ears and wince in pain. Link didn't even know that note!

Suddenly, like ash, the whistle crumbled and blew away. Everyone besides Link looked at it in amazement. Mrs. Haneka smiled.

"This whistle is a different kind of whistle than others. It is a form of the leaf whistle, and can only blow certain kinds of tunes. If you do not blow the correct tune, the whistle will crumble. Rarely it grows back and the Royal Family has tried for many years to replicate it, but to no avail," she said and everyone looked to Zelda, who nodded in response.

"It is true," she answered. "The tune is utterly different and we believe it can summon something, due to its sign. This is a Hawk Whistle. The other whistle is called a Horse Whistle. People have tried to use them to call their horses, but have only resulted in nearly getting trampled." Suddenly, everyone stared in shock as the whistle grew back. Mrs. Haneka gaped at it too.

"How strange... this never happened before," she muttered and many students rushed to get the whistle. As if by magic, it continued to grow back and back and back, even until every student got one.

"This is strange... very strange..." she muttered, twirling a whistle between her fingers carefully. Link didn't dare pick one, afraid that something might happen. He had a feeling that the whistle magically regrowing had something to do with him being her because he could pick as many whistles as he wanted, and they always grew back, even when he was just playing around with the sound.

Link inwardly wondered why he didn't try to get people to remember him, but then he remembered it had something to do with making sure that they stayed safe. He sighed. It didn't matter anyways. He was fine with this life. Everyone was happy...

_'Yeah, except you,' _his inner conscience told him. Link ignored his thoughts and sat down at the base of the tree he was lying in before. Dozing off some more, Mrs. Haneka couldn't help but smile at his peaceful face.

Thirty minutes later, Link awoke. No one had gotten the tune right, not even the first note. The last few crumbled ashes of the whistle blew away and Link sighed. Wasting all those whistles for nothing...

The gate to Castle Town was closed and the drawbridge was up. It barely ever opened since the reconstruction and only opened under certain conditions. Link walked over to Mrs. Haneka who found the male butterfly.

"Look, Link! Isn't it pretty?" She asked and Link nodded, smiling a bit. She continued to examine the bug, smiling all the time. Link closed his eyes in peace but nearly fell over when a surge of power hit him like tons of boulders. He staggered to his left, clutching his hand which was gleaming brightly. His sleeve and hand covered the mark, but it didn't cover the obvious pain he was feeling.

Mrs. Haneka stood up in alarm. "Link? Link!? What's wrong?" She asked frantically. Link would've shrug and whisper that he was fine, if he didn't feel another surge of pain that hit his head. It was much stronger than before and Link groaned, clutching his head. His vision blurred.

The pain... it felt like...

_'Like the time when I was in Twilight version of Hyrule? And I transformed into a wolf? Yeah, only this time, a lot more painful,' _he thought.

"Link?" Link could vaguely hear Mrs. Hakena talking and shaking him, some teachers coming over to see what the commotion was about. Last time he felt like this, he passed out and didn't wake up until many hours later.

_'No... don't fall asleep,' _he thought, struggling to keep his eyes open. Mrs. Haneka helped to keep him up, and soon enough, his vision clearing and the pain dulled to a small throbbing. Many teachers, namely Mrs. Haneka sighed in relief.

"Are you okay, Link? You almost went out there for a moment," she joked, trying to hide the obvious concern in her voice but failing miserably. Link nodded, standing up with her help.

"Are you okay?" A teacher asked. "Would you like to go back?" Link shook his head.

_I'm alright_, he mouthed and Mrs. Haneka nodded, telling the other teachers. They went back to their work and Link thought about the surge of power he felt. Not only was it full of pain... but why could he feel emotions in it? Sadness... happiness.... joy.... anger....

_'N-no.... this feeling... it **can't** be...' _he thought and suddenly ran towards the edge of the field where if you jumped off, you would be next to or in Hyrule Lake. He gripped his hands on the vines nearby and felt his worse fears come true.

He thought this couldn't be real. That this was all a dream. It wasn't suppose to be here.

But it was here. And it was real.

* * *

**Well, here's a new chapter! What do you think appeared?...Well, actually, it's kinda obvious, huh? Do hope you like it! **

**~Midnight Hell**


	5. Twilight's Coming

**Well, finally finished a new chapter! Sorry for the long update, but this should answer your questions!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**Twilight's Reign : A Forgotten Hero**

Disclaimer : I do not own any of The Legend of Zelda series.

**Summary **

An outcast in Hyrule High, Link is the mute boy. His silent persona makes him a strange one indeed. But when danger approaches Hyrule, a strange cloaked figure appears. Who is he, and why does Link always disappear?

**x.x. Twilight's Coming .x.x**

The blanket swallowed everything.

As if someone drew a curtain on the sun, the sky turned dark, the air grew tense, and the heat began to disappear. Someone nearby him shivered.

"Woah, who lowered the temperature?" The boy asked. Link saw the familiar black squares suddenly float up and the color seemed to disappear. His sharp eyes could only detect a light tinge of color to the ray of black, gold, and silver.

It wasn't long before the blanket covered Hyrule Lake as well. A boat that was returning to its dock stopped abruptly as the water shifted. Some Zoras that stayed to protect the Water Temple popped their heads out of the water, looking around curiously. The door to the fishing spot opened, revealing Hena who looked around curiously. She quickly shut the door once she saw the eerie sky.

Link turned around and peeked over Castle Town and Hyrule Castle. He once again saw the black fumes spurting from Death Mountain and the boulders flying down, rolling and tumbling, hitting anything in its path.

There was one thing that surprised him the most, though. Hena was not invisible, nor were the Zoras. They retained their human (for the Zora's, _fish_ form) and did not turn into spirits. Link saw birds that flew through the sky and they did not turn into Kargaroc, surprisingly.

It seemed as if this Twilight was not strong enough to change light into its kind.

Link turned to see the students and teachers who where still lounging around in the field. _'I need to get them out of here before the Twilight spreads to Castle Town!' _Link thought and quickly ran over to his teacher.

He wondered briefly how Twilight got here. The Mirror of Twilight was destroyed! There was no other way from the Light World to Twilight without that mirror, at least... none he knew of. But Link felt a small spark of hope light up in his heart. He missed Midna much... very much.

(A/N: Not like that... unless... you want me to?)

Midna was the only who traveled with him through that journey, the only one who understood. But they were separated by different realms, different races. No one else understood what he felt except for her. She guided him and he brought her back to her realm.

Link skidded to a stop once he was a few feet away from his teacher. He shook his teacher and frantically pointed to the sky. Mrs. Haneka looked up in interest.

"Wow, I thought Daylight's Saving Time passed. Better rewind my clock again." Link nearly fell over at that statement. He tried to warn her by frantically pointing and mouthing words, but she didn't seem to understand.

"Mrs. Haneka!" Link whispered and Mrs. Haneka blinked in surprise.

"You spoke! Again!" She whispered excitedly. Link nodded quickly. The other teachers weren't paying attention to them, so he didn't have to worry about being heard. "What's wrong? You _never_ speak."

"There's something wrong. Get everyone back to Castle Town," he whispered quickly. His teacher blinked.

"But... why? I was hoping we could all watch the sunset," she said.

"Well, you won't live to see the next sunset if you don't do what I say!" Mrs. Haneka blinked in surprise.

"That's a bit harsh..." she muttered and Link groaned, pulling at his hair.

"Just go do it before - "

_WHOOSH!_

Link winced as a arrow nicked the side of his leg, ripping his pants.

"W-woah... what was that?" Naiga asked in surprise as the flames of the arrow went out.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Haneka asked worriedly and Link nodded.

_I've suffered worse, _he mouthed. A loud rumbling cut anything else off and Link paled. People screamed, toppling over and running away just as the cliff to the west suddenly burst open, sending rocks flying everyone. Orcs came ramming through the rocky passageway on large boars and Bokoblins followed up, along with Bulbins. Some had fire arrows. Giant shadow beasts flew in from the sky and suddenly, patches of grass came bursting Deku Babas.

Students screamed as they ran towards the edges of the field, away from the monsters. It was luck that no one was walking nearby the cliffs where the monsters rammed through, or else they would have been dead a long time ago.

As soon as the largest and biggest Orc brought up its horn, Link knew what it was going to do. He quickly reacted, swiftly taking out the dagger and throwing it towards the horn, shattering it. But he was too late. The sound emitted throughout all of Hyrule and on cue, even more monsters appeared.

Link cursed quietly as the dagger returned to his hand by string. People didn't notice the dagger returning as they were screaming in fear and running around. Guards stationed at the drawbriged were debating whether or not to let it down, in fear of monsters getting into town.

_'Yeah, like they're smart enough to do that,' _Link thought.

"But what about Princess Zelda?!" Another guard yelled and the group grew silent. They could only watch as Zelda and her boyfriend huddled together near the edge with everyone else. They were trying to be quiet, in fear of the Orcs attacking them. Link cursed inwardly again. There was practically no way for him to beat Orcs on boars unless he had Epona. If not, then they could easily kill him.

And if he fought like how he usually did... well, how could he explain it?

"Z-Zelda, I'll protect you!" Zach yelled, and Zelda looked at him. Link coughed behind his hand, hiding his amused smile, despite the current situation. Naiga was doing the same thing, except only he was shaking like a trembling leaf. Even Ilia knew he was lying.

Link quickly nudged Mrs. Haneka and made some quick qestures to the students, and then back to the bridge. He put his finger to his lips to indicate silence and motioned to the boars, which were looking their way. The students shut up and held their breath, which Link was thankful for. The Orc turned away and everyone let out a silent sigh of relief.

_Horrible riders, dodge at last minute, _Link mouthed and Mrs. Haneka nodded.

"Everyone," Mrs. Haneka whispered. "We're going to go to the bridge. No sudden movements or they'll attack. Do this, and we may be able to make it out alive." Soon enough, everyone was against the wall, slowly moving towards the bridge. Every time a monster would look at them or move a couple steps forward, they'd quickly freeze.

It was working... that is, until Naiga got this idea.

He nudged Ilia. "Hey, Ilia. I bet I can kill one," he whispered and Ilia looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Naiga, no, wait!" But it was too late. A rock was already flying through the air and hit a Orc. It let out a roar of rage and sent a furocious kick to the sides. The boar suddenly came barreling right at them and Ilia froze. Naiga ran off screaming, sending all the monsters into panic. He didn't even look back to help Ilia.

"ILIA!"

"Oof!" Ilia landed out of harm's path as she was pushed, Link landing right on her. The boar smashed into the wall, making the students and teachers scream, running away. The boar backtracked and suddenly veered, running off the cliff and down into the waters below.

Almost no one could comprehend what just happened...

"Did mute-boy just... talk?" Zach asked in surprise. He suddenly yelled and ran, frantically swiping at the Shadow Kargaroc flying above his head, wincing at the horn noise. By now, the Twilight spreaded to the field.

"AH! The sky!"

"The monster's changing!"

"What happened to Mr. Sun?"

Link immediately helped Ilia up, ignoring the stares he got from those that weren't being attacked.

"Everyone, get back! Quickly!" Mrs. Haneka yelled and the students ran for the edge. Many however, continued to scream and run, despite their teacher's calls. The small group who did gather near the edge held their breath as many monsters began to corner them in.

Link's hand twitched towards the dagger, but it turns out he wouldn't need to bring it out this time. The monsters back-tracked and veered for another direction, deciding that they weren't worth it or they were out of their range and couldn't see them anymore. The group breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um... did you... did you just speak?" Ilia asked hesitantly and Link froze. Her name just blurted from his mouth, he hadn't meant to say it. Link thought of the only thing he could do, and the very thing he'd been doing these past few months.

Fake it.

"......." Link stayed quiet like always and when that didn't work, he shook his head.

"So... you didn't speak?" Ilia asked and Link nodded, instead pointing to Naiga. "It was probably Naiga?" Link nodded once more and Ilia smiled, running to Naiga and hugging him. But, that wasn't before she gave Link a small hug and whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

Link looked to the sky, dread washing upon him. It wasn't suppose to be here. Midna... she destroyed the only link, but then... why was it here? Link could only think of one possible answer. Ganondorf's brother, no doubt about it.

He turned to the people still running around and suddenly dashed forward, ignoring everyones yells to get back. Link ducked to the ground as a barrage of arrows flew over his head while also throwing his dager towards a Orc, which screeched and fell off. The Bokoblin on top tried to get hold of the reigns, but this made the boar angry.

Link jumped up and kicked the Bokoblin off, and landed on the boar. Thanks to his training with Epona, he managed to get the boar under his control. Quickly turning it, Link gave a hard kick and sent the boar running towards a large pack of Bulbins. He jumped at the last moment and the boar killed all the Bulbins.

Link rolled out of the way the moment his feet touched the ground, dodging a Shadow Kargaroc. He blinked once the moment he saw girls screaming, a pack of Keese following them. His eye twitched. The guards were still debating on whether or not to let the bridge down.

He ran towards Mrs. Haneka, loosing the Kargaroc and giving it to someone else... oops... oh well.

"Shout to the guards that if they don't let down the bridge, Princess Zelda might get killed. It'll be all their fault and the King will make sure they get their punishment," Link whispered. Mrs. Haneka nodded and quickly shouted to the guards. Link on the other hand was trying to figure out a way to get all the monsters out. He need his sword, or at the very least, one of the monsters' weapons. His dagger wouldn't be enough. Link's attention suddenly turned to the whistle.

Bingo.

Link was halfway to the whistle when the largest Orc recognized him from before. He cursed under his breath and rolled out of the way as the Orc and boar went barreling past. However, they didn't fly off. The Orc turned around and like what happened on Eldin Bridge, went charging at Link again.

By now, the other monsters were getting the idea.

_This is the human that killed our sisters and brothers long ago! Kill him! Kill him before he kills us! KILL HIM!_

Many monsters quickly abandoned their current target and ran straight to Link. Other monsters didn't care and just continued to chase the other students and teachers. Some select few knew what the boy did and thought, _if I want to live, i'll just ignore the Hero. _They didn't bother voicing their thoughts though.

The students began to scream for Link to run and he thought dryly, _'Only **now **they care?' _Link ducked down to avoid a sword swipe at his head, only got receive a kick in the stomach by a Bulbin. He returned the favor by kicking it away and dodged to the side as two boars went at him from the back and front. They crashed into each other and the monsters on top flew. But other Bokoblins took their place.

By now, the guards were lowering the bridge. But unlike before, they were trying to get in. Link had to distract them. He made a mad dash for the whistle.

_'Come on...' _he thought. _'Just another five feet...' _His hand plucked the whistle from its stem and he cheered. But that was before another barrage of arrow came at him. Link winced as some made its target, but the results weren't as bad.

Link sucked in a deep breath and blew as he ran.

Mrs. Haneka gasped. "H-how'd... how did he know it?" She whispered and students could only stare at Link. Suddenly, the monsters went into a frenzy, roaring and screeching as scratches suddenly appeared on them. A gust of wind blew by and Link grinned, turning.

_"You're getting faster at this, Kaia," _Link said through his eyes. Kaia landed and perched on Link's arm.

**_"What? You think I'll let you get killed?" _**Link chuckled softly before telling Kaia what to do.

_"Get me a spear or some type of weapon, quick," _Link said. Kaia nodded and flew to the giant Orc, who stupidly had a large sword hanging at its side. With a bit of effort, Kaia finally had the sword in her talns and flew it to Link, who caught it. He glanced at the monsters around him, and quickly killed them all with a spin attack.

Kaia also gave Link a little present too. He caught it and grinned, before quickly placing it near the path that the monsters made when they barged in.

The monsters screeched as they died and their remains vanished into tiny black squares. Link fought with difficulty the second largest Orc. He dodged to avoid a flying Shadow Kargaroc and slashed a Deku Baba in half. He grabbed the seed and threw it towards some boars. The seed popped, blinding the boars and sent them running towards monsters, killing them all.

Link didn't expect the one arrow that pierced his stomach from behind.

He gasped, choking up blood.

"Link!" Zelda screamed but the boy ignored the pain and jumped to the side, avoiding another arrow and pulled out the arrow. Zelda stared at him in shock. How could he still move with that arrow? Any normal civilian would have stopped moving in pain...

_'But then again**... No one** knows anything about him...' _Zelda thought. She backed up to avoid a blind swipe by a Bulbin, ignoring peoples' cries of 'are you alright?!'. The Bulbin turned its back on her and she took her chance. Zelda leapt upon the monsters, disarmed it, while also taking its arrows. Zelda kicked it down and notched a arrow and shot it, killing three Bulbins in one hit. She knew Zach was staring at her, but as a Princess, she needed to be ready for a attack.

And this was one.

Kaia flew around and around, distracting many monsters which were trying to shoot her down.

_'And just when I thought I could fly without worrying about being shot down,' _Kaia thought irritatedly.

Link suddenly cried out in pain when the boar rammed into him. He flew, a searing pain in his left leg. Link could barely get up and people started screaming. He craned his neck to see the boar turning and heading straight for him.

_'You know, I never really expected for me to be killed like this...' _Link thought. His vision began to blur and refocus in and out. He could vaguely see Kaia trying to distract the boar, but to no avail. Zelda was repeatedly firing arrows, but it bounced off the armour on the boar. Apparently, the monsters knew how to protect even the animals well.

The screams were more intense now. But even it they did anything, it would be too late. If Link stood up, the boar would hit him anyways and sent him flying again. If he stayed down, the hooves would kill him for sure.

_'If I do die, might as well bring down the boar,' _he thought and withdrew the dagger. The moment the boar was five feet in front of him, Link threw it. It was at that moment a arrow pierced it too. Link turned to the shooter, his eyes wide. It was Zelda, and she found a hole in spaces between the metal.

The boar screeched, veering off course and falling down the edge into the water along with its rider. Zelda ran to him and steadied him as he stood up. Link's vision blurred again. He could barely see.

Even with this extra weight though, Zelda managed to shoot down at least five Kargaroc with one arrow. Link forgot how good of a shot she was and he turned to the giant Orc which was still alive despite all this. He needed to kill that one first. If he did, the others would retreat and he could use the present. Link tapped Zelda and weakly pointed to the Orc.

"We need to kill it?" Zelda asked and Link nodded. Kaia was already working on removing its armour which fell off easily. The straps were cut off one by one, ripped and shredded. Zelda quickly nocked three arrows and aimed the moment the armour finally feel off.

She let the arrows fly. It hit dead on. One through the boar, another in the chest, and the last through its head. Link and Zelda heard gagging noises behind them but ignored it. The Orc fell down, dead. The other monsters that were still alive grew scared, suddenly panicking.

Link managed a small grin the moment he saw them all scurry towards the path. Though he couldn't see now, his ears worked well. A explosion he could hear, followed by terrified shrieks and the falling of rocks.

The present was a bomb.

"It... it actually worked..." Zelda murmured in surprise. Her grip was slipping and Link swayed. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

The last thing Link saw was the blackened sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"L-Link!" Zelda knelt down next to him. Link was bleeding heavily, the only indication he was still alive was the small puffs of breath coming out of his mouth. Mrs. Haneka ran to them.

"Is he alright?" She asked and Zelda shook her head.

"He's bleeding heavily. I think the arrow pierced some blood arteries. And his breathing is shallow," Zelda said, her eyes scanning over him worriedly. Mrs. Haneka turned to the students and guards that were rushing outside.

"Go to the doctor and tell them to get a room ready! We need some help here!" She yelled. The guards ran to help them bring Link in, while some teachers ran for the doctor. Mrs. Haneka turned to Kaia, who was circling the field.

_Thank you, _she mouthed, before running towards the bridge. Kaia let out a screech and flew back to Link's home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Doctor!" The door burst oepn and the man inside turned, startled at the sudden intrusion. He was a man in his thirties, black hair and brown eyes. He was browsing over a medical file. After the renovation of Castle Town, they hired a doctor that actually worked.

"O-oh, Princess," the doctor said. "Please do not do that the next time." Zelda nodded but was barely paying any attention to what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, doctor," she said. "But please help my friend. There was a attack during our field trip, and he is gravely injured." The doctor's face turned serious and he stood up the moment guards came in with Link. His eyes scanned over Link's injuries as he directed them to lay him down on the bed.

The doctor turned to the guards, Zelda, and Mrs. Haneka. "His injuries are serious. Please wait outside. I'll do anything I can." Zelda nodded and she left. "Elijia! Bring out the - " But Zelda didn't hear anymore as the door closed.

She let out a shaky breath as she tried to compose herself. The feeling of fighting and killing... Zelda never felt that before.. and yet, she felt like she experienced before. As if she killed countless times. Zelda knew she wasn't that good. And yet... the moment she was with Link...

It terrified her. Confused her. All of the emotions were mixed up into one.

"Make way for his Royal Majesty!" People bowed as did Zelda the moment they heard the call. The King knelt next to Zelda.

"My daughter... are you okay?" He asked gently and Zelda nodded. She was not going to break down in front of other people. "

"I am alright, father," she said. "I'll tell you everything that happened back at the castle." The King nodded and he stood up, turning to the guards.

"Block all entrances to the town!" He yelled. "Station guards at the bridges. Students, go back home. School is canceled today and tomorrow." The students bowed again as Zelda, the King, and Zach left. The students scrambled back to their homes, talking in hushed voices as they looked at the sky.

Zelda looked back. _'Please be okay... Link...'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link awoke two days later, sore all over and feeling like he just ran through hell and back.

"Ah, awake already?" A voice asked and Link turned to the side. A doctor was sitting there, checking over a file. "Most people would have been out for at least a week. True to what your teacher says, you are a strange one." Strange, was that the old doctor? Surely didn't look like it...

As if noticing the odd looks he was getting, the doctor chuckled. "I am the new doctor. Riley N. Josh. They fired the old doctor a long time ago after he nearly killed a students with overdose of medication," he explained. Link's eyes widened. The doctor chuckled again. "Yes, I know. They should've gotten rid of him a lot sooner, hm?"

Link nodded. He noted the breathing mask on his face, and the bandages tightly wrapped around his chest. His leg was also in a cast, propped up with a ice pack on top. It seemed to hurt much more than before, and he could barely move it. The scratches from arrows and monsters were already healing, some of the bigger ones bandaged. However, he saw the familiar red and black marks.

"Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked and Link gave a small nod. "That's good. We don't have to worry about any memory-loss then. You may be traumatized and just don't know it, so you'll be staying in the hospital for awhile."

"As for your injuries, I'm surprised you're even still alive. The arrow that pierced your stomach hit some major blood arteries, the reason why you were loosing blood fast. The other arrows didn't cause that much damage, however, you did sustain some bad burns. That will be sore for awhile," Doctor Josh explained.

"Your leg is fine, though it will take weeks to heal, a month at the least." Link's eyes widened at that.

_'Was it really that bad?' _Link wondered.

"The boar created a fracture a inch long in your bone and we had to do surgery, if you were wondering. So I suggest you don't walk around that much if you want it to heal fast. You have some broken ribs, but that will heal with time," the doctor said and Link nodded, sighing inwardly. That long? In the hospital?

"Would you like to know when we'll release you?" Link nodded. "First, we'll have to reexamine your leg. If it's healing, and you can walk fine with crutches, then we'll see if the attack caused any trauma. If it didn't, then we'll let you out. So, the very least, a month." Link's eyes widened.

_'I can't stay in the hospital for that long!' _Link thought and the doctor chuckled.

"Don't worry," he said. "I remember not too long ago, we used to have magical potions. They did wonders, but during the move to Castle Town, they were abandoned. The people thought nothing would go wrong. I've been sending out people to search for it... but now that there are monsters roaming the fields, I've brought everyone back. I've ordered some milk from Ordon goats. Though they won't do as much, it will suffice for now." Link nodded.

"Would you like to go to your home for awhile?" Link turned to the doctor. Was he a mind reader or something? Doctor Josh laughed. "I am no mind-reader, lad. After working in Castle Town for awhile, I've learned how to tell what someone needs. You need to go home, to check up on something, right?" Link nodded.

"Alright. I shall have some nurses get a wheelchair ready. We can take the back alleys, and when you get to your home, or near it, I'll let you go on your own if you want." Link nodded, letting a small smile on his face. This doctor surely _was _better than the old one.

Doctor Josh handed Link a black shirt which he slipped on. In minutes, Link was seated in a wheelchair, the breathing mask still on his face. They took the back door and headed for the alleys, before they reached the two shops, the library and antique shop. He turned to the doctor, who understood.

"Alright, I'll stay here," he said. "You can work it, I presume?" Link nodded and wheeled himself towards his home. It was a bit difficult, with the grass that grew here and there, but he finally made it. Epona greeted him with a neigh and Kaia let out a screech.

Link smiled weakly. _"Hey guys. Sorry I can't speak right now. Not with this mask on. And Kaia, no, don't take it off. I need it to breathe. Epona, no. You can't go outside to beat up those monsters." _

**_"Why not?" _**They both whined, and Link gave a weak laugh. He turned to Kaia.

_"Kaia, can you go inside and bring out some red potions? I'm going to need them. Oh, and my dagger too. Plus, the book, and a pack of whistles too. Epona, here, I have some hay in my bag. It should last for the time I'm staying at the hospital," _Link said, and they nodded. Epona gently took the bag from Link's hands, and Kaia, within minutes, brought back what he needed in another bag. He looked inside. Twnety red potions, his cleaned dagger, the book, and ten normal whistles, plus some Hawk and Horse whistles. He turned to Kaia.

_**"Just in case you get attacked again."** _Link nodded in appreciation, rubbing Kaia on the head. He also rubbed Epona, who neighed. He laughed silently.

_"Don't worry. I won't forget you. Now, take care, and don't do anything reckless." _Kaia rolled her eyes, as best as she could.

**_"As if you haven't." _**Link shook his head softly, hiding his amused smile. He wheel around, waving, and went back down. He met up with the doctor. He smiled at Link.

"Ready to go?" Link nodded. He sighed. A long time at the hospital it was going to be.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the long update! Er...I hope it was good. Really. I don't know much, and I hope it doens't look rushed. Um, so who do you want Link to be with? Tell me in your review.**

**Midna  
****Zelda  
****Ilia  
****Saria  
****OC  
****Other**

**So, please vote on review and the poll on my profile! I guess, like my other poll, both count. So, if you want someone _a lot, _put both review and poll. It will help. I'll end the poll...nah, I won't tell! xD **

**Oh, and by the way, I have two new ideas for stories. One for a crossover with Hack G.U. and Kingdom Hearts, and another story for Pokemon. I have the first chapter in my Doc. Manager for the Hack G.U/Kingdom Hearts one already, and I'm almost done with the first chapter for Pokemon. Should I put them up? 'Cuz I know that if I do, it'll slow down the updates for my stories. I mean, 3 stories to update is already enough, plus I have two on hold, and one I think is complete. If I put them up...then, er...yea...You know. Look on my profile near the bottom to see the summaries. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Midnight Hell**


	6. A Memory Loss Princess

**Meow~ Hiya! Glad to finally have this chapter up. Thanks for the people who voted. The current results are at the bottom. I'll end the poll once I get up chapter 11, so you'll see the final results on that chapter. Which means, you should vote before chapter 10 comes up.**

**Awww....you know what's so cute right now? My kitty is sleeping and curling her head into a red jacket! It's soooooo cute! xD Lol. Sorry. Rambling...**

**So, school's back...and I hate it...and I gotta take tests now. Let's see...Two months until summer...I don't think I can last that long. **

**Um, thanks to **Zelda Obsessed **for the idea that you put within the review. =D**

**Well, after reading that, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Twilight's Reign : A Forgotten Hero**

Disclaimer : I do not own any of The Legend of Zelda series.

**Summary **

An outcast in Hyrule High, Link is the mute boy. His silent persona makes him a strange one indeed. But when danger approaches Hyrule, a strange cloaked figure appears. Who is he, and why does Link always disappear?

**x.x. A Memory-Loss Princess .x.x**

Link merely played with the unappetizing food on the tray that sat on his lap, letting the green peas roll across the smooth white plate. The rice was white, yes, but when he poked it with his fork, instead of going through the rice, it bounced off. Link's eye twitched.

At least the other doctor served _edible _food!

The biscuit sitting on the tray was hard and stale, yet the inside was doughy. The corn chowder was cold and it sloshed around like water in a cup. Not only that, but as for the chicken, Link was sure that it wasn't even cooked right.

Link heard a sigh to his left and turned to the doctor. He raised an eyebrow and poked at his food. The doctor merely chuckled.

"Sorry for the food," he apologized. "But I'm afraid that barely anyone is trying their best to cook anything or do anything. They're afraid of the sky and the monsters lurking around, so all the shops are closed. For now, try to bare with the food." Link nodded and the doctor left the room. Link waited a moment, hearing the doctor's footsteps fade away and grabbed his bag, setting aside the tray on the table next to him.

Link _knew _there was some food in there. Anything was better than what they were serving right now.

He grinned when he pulled out a white bundle. Unraveling it, Link started eating. He ignored the fact that it was cold and savored the taste. As he chewed on the chicken, Link wondered about the Twilight that appeared and Midna.

What happened? How did Twilight get here, and if so, did Midna find another link? No, that couldn't have happened. The Sages themself told him and Midna that the Mirror was the only link from the Twilight Realm to the Light Realm.

If Midna had found a way, she wouldn't have let Twilight back into his realm. She loved it as much as she loved her own home. And never would she let the monsters roam free. There was only one reason why. Ganondorf's brother.

Link gripped his bed sheets hard.

Ganondorf's brother... Ganondorf was not suppose to have a brother. Every one-hundred years, only one boy was born to the Gerudo tribe. Only one. For there to be twins and no one knew... No, he shouldn't jump to conclusions. Who knew? Maybe there was another evil out there, and they drew the Triforce on their hands to scare him.

Link sighed. All this trouble... all this mayhem... It was too much. One entire year of peace, and Link still couldn't go back to his old, normal self. The way he was before Twilight appeared. As much as he hated and liked it, Link wanted the life of a adventurer. Sure, peace was nice, but he had no friends. No one remembered him. His only friends were Epona and Kaia, and a few select others.

Link's eyes suddeny widened. Midna surely wouldn't let Twilight in... and if someone tried to, she would have stopped them, right? If whoever tried to bring Twilight in succeeded... that meant something happened. His hands shook as the horrible truth came down on him.

Something happened to Midna. And it wasn't good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

King Ralis sighed as he put his hand over the stone tablet, a few droplets of water hitting the ground. This was the one year anniversary of his mother's death, and the burden of the truth still lingered on his shoulders. It felt as if someone helped him through his troubles before, but he couldn't remember him. The mysterious boy was not here this time, and that made it even more worse.

He clenched his fists, letting them grop to his side. "I will not fail you, mother. Please, watch over me. It's been one year already, but it feels like your death was only yesterday. But, I promise you, I will do my best," Ralis said and held his fist over his heart. He closed his eyes in silence for some moments, before turning and leapt into the water.

Ralis's eyes quickly adjusted to the water and he watched the bubbles rise up to the surface. He swam downwards, towards the giant hole in the water, and the remains of the large boulders that use to block the passage.

Swimming through, Ralis came out of the tunnel and into lake Hylia. His head popped out, his face smiling, but it quickly faded. His expression turned to one of complete horror once he saw the sky and the eerie aura that seemed to appear.

"W-wha... what in the name of the Goddesses happened?!" Ralis yelled. The sky, black and gold, was producing little black squares that rained down lightly on the world. He brought up his hand, and watched as the little black square disappeared without a trace as it touched his skin.

"What is this?" Ralis wondered as he looked up. It seemed like it was near nighttime, how the sky looked like before it became night. Dusk.

_'What was that other name again? Ah yes, Twilight,' _Ralis thought. However, unlike the Twilight before night, that was alluring and peaceful, this one gave him the chills, and made him alert. Ralis tried to shake off the feeling, but it still stayed, lingering at the back of his head. As Ralis swam towards the waterfall that would bring him to Zora's Domain, Ralis let out a yell, as something black dived for his head. Ralis ducked under the water, and quickly popped his head out, only to see a giant black bird, it's gleaming eyes glaring at him.

"W-what is t-that?" Ralis asked, eyes wide. He swam under again, to avoid another swipe. The demonic bird tried to dive into the water, but recoiled at its icy touch. Ralis stayed underwater, going deeper and deeper down as the bird slowly made it's way farther and farther down. He heard guards swimming towards him from the Lakebed Temple, but ignored it. He gave a small sigh, and then began to relax. Almost like magic, the demonic bird flew away. Ralis opened his eyes, and sighed in relief.

"King Ralis! Are you alright?" Ralis turned, and gave a small smile.

"Yes, I am. I was afraid for a moment there, but creatures can not attack what they can not see or feel," Ralis commented, and the guard nodded. Ralis always was a bit smart for his age.

"Would you like us to escort you back to Castle Town?" He asked. Ralis shook his head.

"Go back to guarding the Lakebed Temple. I'll be fine on my own," he said, and the guard nodded, swimming off and back to his post. Ralis swam back up, and carefully looked around. No creature was in sight. He swam to the patch of land near the waterfall, deciding to rest a bit after that encounter.

Ralis settled down in the shade of the tree. He stared fondly at his home, his _real_ home. Though the Hylians were smart enough to make a exact replica of the Zora's Domain, it was nothing like home. The original was always the best and Ralis missed his home. The place he grew up and the place with his memories of his mother.

Kakariko Village was now deserted, sadly enough. Ralis walked through its empty streets many times, bathing in the memories of the palce. He felt a pang of sorrow for this wonderful place that was now abandoned, left for the dust. A inn now gathered dust and many times, Ralis stood in it. Once when Ralis was deeply sick, the people of the inn took care of him. He couldn't remember exactly what happened, but he knew the people were nice.

Strangely enough, no one seemed to acknowledge the fact that Ralis was there once. He found it extremely odd.

Ten minutes later, Ralis stood up and stretched.

"Time to go back to Castle Town," he said. Just as he took a step forward, air suddenly rushed past his ears. Ralis jumped back and something crashed into the very place he was standing in before. Ralis was blown back and crashed into the tree behind him. The object created a giant hole and the red parrot flew off somewhere.

Ralis rubbed his head as his vision swam. Dust billowed and filled up the sky. He coughed, waving away the smoke. Standing up, Ralis took cautious steps towards the object. His eyes widened the moment he saw what landed.

A person.

Well, not exactly a person. The figure was small, about the size of a baby. A imp-like form, Ralis noted. Her body was blue, with strange black markins over her body. The imp's bright orange hair stood out like a neon sign, but what astounded him the most was what happened seconds after.

Her body became transparent.

As if she was a hologram, Ralis could suddenly see through her and saw the ground underneath. He reached out hesitantly to touch her. But instead of hitting something, his hand went straight through and touched the ground instead.

The imp-like creature suddenly jolted and growled menacingly at Ralis. He took a step back as the imp suddenly groaned, clutching her head. Ralis saw blood dripping through her bright hair and reached out. The imp only flew away, keeping a cautious eye on Ralis.

"S-stay away from m-me..." the imp hissed and Ralis gulped. Despite the warning tone clearly evident in her voice, Ralis took a step forward.

"You are injured," he said. "Let me help." But the imp just floated farther and farther away. However, rather then ascending, she was dropping with every second and Ralis reached out to catch her before she hit the ground.

Ralis put a hand to her forehead but let out a gasp when once again, his hand fell straight through. The imp's eyes shot open and she stared at Ralis in disbelief, then down at her hands. The blood just seemed to hit the ground with rolling off her arms and hands. The bleeding stopped by now and it just fell through her.

"W-what's happening to m-me?" The imp asked quietly.

"I do not know," Ralis said. "But do not worry. You are not in any harm at all." The imp looked at him, pondering the thought for a moment.

"...Where am I?" She asked after a moment.

"You are in Lake Hylia in Hyrule. You suddenly came down from the sky. Do you know where you came from?" Ralis asked. The imp stayed silent and he had a thought that that was a bad question to ask until she spoke.

"I don't remember," she said and Ralis nodded.

"It is alright," he said. "Tell me, what is your name? I am Ralis, King of the Zoras." The imp smiled, grinning as she showed him her pointed teeth.

"Midna. Pleasure to meet you, my dear Prince."

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! Midna finally appeared! Er...sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to kind of end it like this. So, once again, thanks to the anonymous reviewer, **Zelda Obsessed **for the idea of having Midna not remember anything. **

**Zelda - 5  
****Midna - 3  
****Saria - 1  
****Ilia - 0  
****OC - 0  
****Other - 0**

**So, Zelda is in the lead, with Midna only 2 votes away! Saria has 1 vote, while all the rest has 0, lol. Remember to vote for who you want if you didn't yet! And, if you really want your character to win, then make sure to vote in the poll, and not only in the review. Since I don't know who votes in the poll, if you put your choice in the review, and vote on the poll, that makes for two counts for your choice already. So yea, they help. **

**Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**~Midnight Hell**

**- My kitty...**

**ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzzzZZzzz...**

**Lol, she's still sleeping. =3**


	7. PERNAMENT HIATUS

Hey there. By reading the title of this, I'm pretty sure you already know what I'm going to say, huh?

Yeah, sorry, it's every writer and reader's worst nightmare.

I'm going on a **HIATUS**.

And I think it's going to be pernament.

I'm sorry, I know you probably all hate me for this. I hate myself too. Especially since it's been two freaking years since I last updated any of my stories. This hiatus will probably be pernament, and it's going for all of my stories. Basically, what that means is Midnight Hell is no longer a writer. She is just a reader on this website.

I'm sorry it has to come to this, but lately, I've just become too stressed out with life. I've lost the motivation to write. Ironic, considering I'm in a GT English class. Anyways, one of the reasons why I'm quitting is because of normal teenage stuff, I guess... y'know, high school, parents, family, friends, homework, drama... the usual. But the irritating part is my family already has my future planned out for me, including the classes I'll be taking for me sophmore, junior, and senior years, the colleges I'll be applying to, and the job I'll be taking. That is the most stressing thing I've ever had to deal with, and, yeah, I'm only in my first year of high school. And I want to be able to handle life without any more added stresses.

If some of you can't do the math, that means I've been writing since I was in, what, like fifth grade? Yeah. I had _horrible_ writing skills back then xD

I'm guessing back then I wrote for fun. Now I can't seem to find the motivation to write anymore. Believe me, I want to continue them so badly and just finish up the stories. I actually have some plots planned out, like my Zelda story and my Kingdom Hearts story. But when I try to write them, it comes out jumbled and messed up. Character dialogue is screwed, descriptions are either over or under detailed, and it just isn't working for me right now. And even if I start writing again, there's a huge chance I'll just fall back into another writer's block.

Maybe, just maybe, I might continue. But don't count on it. I know my reasons don't sound very good, and I'm sorry. But I just can't write. I want to be able to relax and enjoy what I have of my teenage years without having someone telling me I'll fail in life if I don't study now. (If you're wondering, I'm practically taking all honors classes, and am already signed up for future sophmore honors classes, so I'm not some delinquet =P)

I feel so bad doing this. I love my readers and the people who've helped me with writing. Actually, this website is one of the reasons why I'm doing so well in my English/Reading classes. And I know how it feels when a writer stops writing their stories. It's a horrible feeling, like a huge hole. Yet I can't help it.

I apologize. If someone wants, I guess you can use some of my ideas. Or continue my stories. If you want to, just PM me when you finish uploading it. I'd love to read it. At most, I'll just be using this account for reading other stories and getting notices when they update, or to review.

So, sorry.

And good bye.

~Midnight Hell

**HIATUS  
...maybe pernament.**

(Went into effect on March 14, 2011)


End file.
